Blank Pages
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Co-authored by Aria Daughter of Chaos and Lab7417. As the Originals lose a thousand years of their memory the Mystic Falls gang tries to fill the gap. In the process things change. Without a thousand years of baggage and hostilities will the originals be different people? Will the two factions come to see one another in a new light?
1. Chapter 1

"Kol!" Elijah attempted to call down his brother where he was wrapped around Bonnie Bennett trying to threaten her to break their mother's spell. Elijah had invited the others in an attempt to talk out a solution and they had met in the woods but it had quickly escalated into this.

"It's no use," Rebekah growled, "they won't budge unless the doppelganger is in trouble." She moved to lunge for Elena but Stefan held her back and Elijah held to Elena protectively. Suddenly the originals all collapsed. Elena and Bonnie were gripped in Elijah and Kol's embrace while Rebekah was atop Stefan.

"What happened?" Caroline worried as she dropped down next to Klaus and tried to figure out if the Mikaelsons were gone.

"I don't know," Elena said trying to figure out if Elijah was hurt.

"It's like they just passed out," Bonnie grunted from under Kol.

"Well hello beautiful," Kol smiled at Bonnie a few minutes later.

"Kol..." Bonnie chided.

"You know who I am?" Kol looked worried for a nanosecond before he masked it behind a smirk.

"Well of course I do," Bonnie frowned.

"Pardon me," Elijah looked deeply into Elena's eyes as he moved swiftly from her.

"Elijah," Elena smiled brightly at him.

"Tatia...it cannot be..."

"I'm not Tatia. It's Elena," Elena frowned. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline were frowning.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Bonnie asked.

"Our mother and father turning us into-" Elijah halted abruptly.

"It's okay...we know what you are," Stefan said gently. "I think we'd better get you home though..."

The originals were completely dumbfounded by cars much less being able to drive them. Kol had arrived in a bright, red Ferrari 458 Italia with a license plate that read: 2HT2HDL. Bonnie laughed lightly.

"You would," she scoffed.

"This is very impressive, I think," Kol said as he admired the car, "not as lovely as you though. Can you tell me what this means?" He gestured to the license plate. "It seems to be in a language I am unfamiliar with."

"It's shorthand," Bonnie sighed. "It is intended to mean 'Too Hot to Handle'."

"Oh I like that!" Kol smirked.

"Of course you do and now I'm going to hope that you won't kill me when you get your memory back…keys please?" Bonnie asked. When Kol stared at her blankly Bonnie reached into his pockets and searched until she found the keys. Kol obviously hadn't lost his flirtatious side because he grinned at her the whole time.

"Okay everyone look for a set of these please?" Bonnie held the keys up and the other originals began to search their pockets.

"I don't have any," Rebekah worried.

"It's okay that just means that you came with someone else. You can ride with one of us."

Elijah produced the keys to his BMW and passed the keys to Elena with a smile. Klaus had arrived in a Lamborghini and Caroline began struggling with the doors.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Klaus grinned as he leaned against the car grinning at her.

"Yes, I've driven a car before! I just haven't driven this one!" Caroline fussed.

"The doors go up," Stefan offered and with a small upward motion on the handle the doors of the Lamborghini lifted. Once each of the originals was settled and the cars started everyone moved out. After her initial nervousness Bonnie found the Ferrari was an absolute blast to drive.

Soon the cars all arrived at the Mikaelson mansion and everyone began to get out.

"Who lives here?" Klaus asked.

"You do," Elena sighed. "The four of you live here, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and you."

"Where do you live?" Kol asked Bonnie.

"My house is back that way," Bonnie gestured towards town. Meanwhile Elena took the keys and immediately put one in the front door and unlocked it. Caroline and Bonnie didn't miss such a feat. Elena shrugged at their questioning looks.

"I've used Elijah's house key before," she replied and Elijah was obviously intrigued. If this young woman knew which key to use it apparently implied a familiarity? They entered the house and the originals took it in with obvious wonder.

"Let's see if maybe something in their rooms will trigger someone's memories," Caroline suggested. Elijah and Klaus followed along with Caroline and Elena while Stefan took Rebekah to her suite. As Bonnie headed for the stairs Kol slipped his hand into hers and she blushed.

"I'm sorry; what's your name? I don't think I caught it yet," he asked as they walked to his suite.

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie replied with a quick smile.

"Bennett? You're a Bennett witch?" Kol grinned widely.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded as she gestured for him to take in his room.

"Did you know Ayana?"

"She's come to me in visions…" Bonnie said gently.

"What happened to her?" Kol frowned.

"She lived a very long and I'm guessing happy life," Bonnie said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Kol quite a lot of time has passed since the last thing you remember…"

"How much?" Kol frowned.

"Over a thousand years," Bonnie said cautiously.

"A thousand…." Kol marveled. "We've lived a thousand years."

"Yes"

"What year is it?" he asked.

"2012 – does any of this look familiar to you?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"No, I like it all but it's not ringing any bells," Kol said. He opened one of the doors and peered into the closet. Then he opened the other door and walked into the bathroom.

"What is this?" he frowned.

"Oh god, you missed modern plumbing," Bonnie groaned. She walked Kol through all the uses of the bathroom and he smiled at her with obvious gratitude.

"I'm hungry," he finally announced.

"Okay let's go," Bonnie said. He was on her a moment later with his fangs elongated. She gave him a little aneurysm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kol growled.

"First of all you should never drink from someone without asking and secondly they have blood bags these days," Bonnie said. "Come on…" she led him downstairs and opened the fridge. She frowned as there wasn't a drop of blood to be had. They couldn't possibly be out. Kol opened a glass door that appeared to lead to a climate-controlled wine room but was actually stocked with blood.

"You found it," Bonnie sighed with relief. "Wait did you remember where it was?"

"No, I smelled it," Kol said. Bonnie sighed. He selected a couple of bags and smelled them. He rejected one and took two of the first kind. "Thank you very much for helping me. I like you a lot Bonnie. I feel like that's not a new feeling." He frowned before he opened the blood bag and began to drink. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed.

They were joined a few minutes later by Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and Klaus.

"Okay I want you all to look for something like this," Stefan said holding up his cell phone. The originals looked and quickly each produced one.

"What is this?" Rebekah asked.

"It's a cell phone. It allows you to make phone calls to anyone you know from almost anywhere," Caroline attempted to explain.

"What's a phone call?" Elijah asked.

"We'll demonstrate," Caroline said. She sat next to Elijah while Stefan flashed Elena outside. A moment later the device began to make noise.

"You see the screen here tells you who is calling if the name is programmed into your phone," Caroline said. She grinned as a picture of Elena popped up. Elijah had a beautiful picture of Elena on his phone. She pressed the answer button.

"Hold it to your ear," Caroline instructed.

"Hello Elijah," Elena's soft voice came through for all the vampires to hear and they smiled in wonder. Elijah looked around for a moment before answering.

"Elena, this is a marvelous invention. Does everyone have one of these?"

"Mostly everyone," Elena replied with a soft laugh. She walked back inside and ended the phone call.

"Okay I want all of them in this box," Caroline said passing around a tray as the originals frowned. "If a bunch of people started calling you and realized that you didn't remember them then a bunch of your enemies or people that wanted to take advantage of the situation might start showing up."

"Enemies," Elijah frowned.

"You all haven't been the nicest vampires for all of the last thousand years," Bonnie frowned. "You thought that because you were the original vampires and practically incapable of being killed that it gave you the right to treat others however you wanted to." Kol looked at how passionately Bonnie was speaking and knew it must be the truth. Elijah and Rebekah looked ashamed.

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped.

"What? It's the truth!"

"They should get a fresh start," Elena said gently and Elijah looked at her. She was a very compassionate, beautiful young woman – the spitting image of his Tatia but that was where the resemblance ended apparently.

"Could you please stay, here, with us until we get our memories back or at least learn to adapt?" Elijah asked gently.

"Of course," Elena smiled and she looked to the others.

"Fine," Caroline relented and Stefan nodded.

"Come on Bon," Caroline encouraged.

"Please BonBon," Kol grinned at her and Bonnie felt a weird sense of déjà vu. Only Kol called her 'BonBon'. She gave him a gentle smile and he was hugging her a moment later.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena looked at Caroline and Stefan with a raised eyebrow. "You two should teach Klaus and Rebekah how to drink from blood bags."

"What about Elijah?" Stefan asked while the Original himself looked at her. She smiled.

"I'll teach him." They looked at her wide eyed. "Bonnie taught Kol, I'm pretty sure I can teach Elijah." That made Bonnie burn red in her cheeks.

Caroline and Stefan flashed away to the Red Room and came back with blood bags to give to the Originals who haven't fed yet. Caroline was sitting behind Klaus as she was teaching him while Stefan was in front of Rebekah when they turned to see Elena just offering her neck to Elijah.

"I've done this before." She told them as Elijah gulped, worried about hurting her but as she moved into his lap, she looked deep in his eyes.

"You've done this before," she whispered tenderly, gently. She led his face to her carotid and he just sunk his fangs into it. The small mewling sound she made turned him on but he couldn't stop just yet until he heard her heart slow down a fraction and he removed his fangs. Blood dribbled down his chin and would have stained his white shirt if Elena hadn't wiped it away with her thumb and forefinger.

Instinct took over and as he bit his wrist, he offered it to her, allowing her to drink and when she did, he had to stifle his moan because nothing had ever felt that good. It was a light caress but he burned for more though he had a feeling that it would be wrong-she may have a significant other.

He left to excuse himself though Elena followed him out.

Elena didn't know why he wanted to walk around the grounds but here they were when they could have easily gone into the woods.

"It was not my first time feeding off of you, was it?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was your third time doing it to be honest." She looked up and smiled. "The first time we were in the Lockwood Estate, the second time was after you saved me and this was the third time."

"The Lockwood Estate?" he looked perplexed. She couldn't stop smiling at him. "And whom was I saving you from?"

"There's a hybrid in town named Tyler Lockwood who owns that estate with his mother and you were saving me from someone." She didn't want to tell him that it was Rebekah as she knew how protective of his siblings he was.

Before he could say anything else, Damon appeared looking cocky and a little outraged.

"Well, well if it isn't Elijah the noble and Elena," Damon greeted. Elijah looked to Elena hoping she could fill in the blanks.

"Oh, what's that? You don't remember who I am?" Damon laughed. "This is rich!"

"Damon stop it!" Elena chided.

"So I hear that you're helping the Originals until their memories return," She nodded as he was sneering at her. "I'm curious-just _how_ are _you_ teaching Elijah?"

She instantly knew what he was implying and her eyes narrowed. "Just because Stefan and I broke up and I haven't given you the time of day to bed me doesn't mean that I'm bedding Elijah!"

"Oh sure," he drawled out. "Please-you can look all innocent and doe-eyed all you want, underneath it all, you're just like every Petrova doppelganger known to mankind!" Whatever unresolved feelings she had for Damon were burned in that instant and all the hate she felt for him boiled over.

"You're the manwhore." She spat in his face. "Not once have I _ever_ labeled myself as that!" Damon made a move to step towards her but Elijah pushed her behind him, growling at the boy in front of him for having the audacity to say those things.

"Leave." He got out before his eyes darkened and his veins appeared. Damon sneered and made a move to attack him when Stefan appeared with Kol and Klaus-having watched and heard what was happening. Stefan looked at Damon and pushed him over to a tree.

"Let her go Damon and let her find happiness without you." He whispered. He didn't need to say anything further as both brothers knew who was being talked about.

 _Let Elena go Damon and let Elena find happiness without you._

Klaus looked at the girl who had his brother all wrapped around his finger; which was easy to see and smiled at her.

"I did not believe what he was saying about you Miss Elena." He told her warmly and it was strange for her to hear that warmth in his voice.

"I agree Miss Elena. You did not deserve to be called such a thing." Kol added and in that instant, everything that she thought about the Originals was turned on its axis. Without a thousand years of history and more importantly without their memories of recent events The Mikaelsons seemed to be a close and very loyal family.

Elena wanted them to have that fresh start again and this time, she hoped that maybe they could find peace as a family.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus had been wandering the mansion quietly for about half an hour when he opened the doors and stepped into a room full of paintings. He had never seen such vivid colors. He knew however that none of the rest of his siblings was inclined to art unless they had developed the trait later so most likely this room was his. There was a beautiful painting of the wild horses on the wall. He smiled as he appreciated how beautiful it was. He had done a good job.

Then he noticed that there were quite a few canvases with a semi-familiar blond beauty on them. So he was painting the young woman – Caroline her name was? That could only mean that he was involved with her. She was an enchanting creature. He liked her fire and her body was along the line of a Grecian goddess. The paintings seemed to capture her essence very well.

He walked to the canvas he was currently working on and wondered what the intended subject was. Would it ever be finished? It was strange to feel like a stranger to your own life.

"There you are," Caroline smiled as she stepped in.

"I think this must be my room"

"Yes this is your studio," Caroline smiled as she looked around.

"I paint you a lot."

"Yes, you do," she agreed and he flashed to her. His arm stole around her waist and he wore a wolfish grin before his lips descended on hers. One thing he definitely hadn't forgotten was how to kiss. Caroline should resist – after all he had no idea of the history between them. Then she realized in that instant that with this man she didn't have any history. There weren't any hybrids, Tyler or ritual murders for him. There was just paintings and her.

She sighed as she began to kiss him back and his tongue slipped between her lips. He moaned as she sucked on his tongue before caressing it with her own. His hand slipped to the small of her back and he pulled her closer as his other hand tangled in her hair. She had closed her eyes to savor the sensations as the kiss went on and she felt the heat of his kiss and caresses pooling deep within her.

"Oh" the shocked sound caused Caroline to pull back and she turned to see Rebekah at the door clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I was just exploring Nik," Rebekah said.

"It's okay Bekah," Klaus said gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little lost…did you remember something?" Rebekah asked.

"Just that I like kissing," Klaus smiled, "and I rather fancy kissing Caroline here." Rebekah rolled her eyes and after a quick smile to Caroline she left the room. Caroline was doing her best approximation of a blush vampire-style.

"So you're a vampire," he began. "Are you my vampire?" Caroline looked anxious once again.

"What do you mean?" she could barely push the words out of her throat.

"I mean did I make you a vampire."

"No, but I'm pretty sure I am your bloodline," Caroline said. "You've sired quite a few vampires in a thousand years and they've sired more."

"Does everyone know about vampires?"

"Not at all; in fact we have all worked very hard to keep ourselves hidden from people that would want to try and extinguish us," Caroline replied.

"Wow they've come a long way with clothes and shoes," Rebekah remarked as she came out of her huge walk-in closet. Stefan was reclining on her bed and she sat on the other side.

"Can you tell me something about myself?" she asked.

"You're still very tender-hearted even a thousand years later though you try to hide it with a lot of bitterness these days and you shouldn't," Stefan said.

"Why were we all out in the woods? Were we playing together?"

"We were having a meeting," Stefan said.

"I like you," Rebekah admitted. Stefan smiled and that smile widened when she turned sideways and laid her head on his chest laying perpendicular to him.

"I like you too."

"Is that girl Elena courting my brother Elijah?" Rebekah asked. "She let him feed from her and she wasn't afraid at all."

"I think Elena likes your brother but I'm not sure beyond that," Stefan replied honestly. For a while Rebekah just laid there and stared at him. Stefan smiled at her before closing his eyes and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So tell me, darling," Kol said as he looked at her while she stood in the kitchen and gathered all the pots and pans for one of her specialty dishes. "How do you know this house so well? Especially which key to use?"

Knowing what he was thinking, she laughed. "It's nothing salacious like you think! I had come by to ask Elijah for help with something and saw that he had grocery bags. I offered to help him and he told me which key worked the front door."

"So are you sleeping with him? Is that why you allowed him to feed from you?"

She saw that he was joking and decided to play along. "If I'm sleeping with your brother-why would I tell you?"

His eyes looked playful. "Is that a 'yes Kol I am'?"

"That's a 'it's none of your business Kol'." He smirked and ran straight to Elijah who was in the study with the other men to ask and as Elijah said, "it is none of your business Kol." Kol couldn't stop smirking widely.

"They're sleeping together! They're sleeping together!" he shouted before Elijah tackled him to the ground. Elena laughed as the girls all came in at that point. Rebekah looked at her uncomfortably but Elena shook her head.

"He needed help with the groceries and showed me around the kitchen. There has been nothing quite scandalous or salacious going on between me and Elijah." Elena said as the blonde female Original looked at her.

"I had hoped it was something like that," she said softly. "Elijah is the one who has the fragile heart like me and it has been broken quite a bit."

Elena nodded, understanding heartache. Yes, everyone knew that she broke up with Matt but not the actual reason behind it; it hadn't been anything to do with her parents' death. She had caught him with Aimee Bradley behind the bleachers after cheer practice. Elena told him that she never wanted to get back together with him and he told her that he was okay with that.

As Elena had the pesto sauce cooking in the pot, she went into the fridge and grabbed a few chicken breasts. Looking at Caroline, she smiled.

"Rub olive oil over these for me; while you…" she turned her attention to Rebekah. "find some rosemary and add it to the pan." She pointed to the pan that was beside her. "Bonnie-fill the pan with some olive oil and then start on at least two different salads for me-a regular lettuce one with a vinaigrette salad dressing and a spinach and baby greens one with the same vinaigrette dressing." She smiled. "I will have the pesto sauce done as well as the noodles for the pasta dish. Now-get to work!"

The three girls got to work.

Elijah was drinking scotch-something that he thought had a weird taste-while contemplating exactly why he had such strong feelings for the brunette who reminded him of Tatia.

"She is stunning." Klaus mused while he thought of Caroline. "I didn't think that I could find another after Tatia but that blonde goddess appeared."

Kol smirked. "Yes but Elijah has been sleeping with Elena." Stefan choked as did Elijah.

"I do not believe I am sleeping with the Lovely Elena!" Elijah said hotly, and Stefan nodded.

"He's not-trust me, he's not." Stefan added. Kol's saving grace was Elena who walked in with a smile on her face.

"The dinner is finished and once we're through, you men can do the dishes for us." She left as they all followed her and Elijah realized that this seemed almost a little familiar. Looking at the table, everything was set as was the food and there were candles lit in the candelabra that were casting the dining room in light.

It was beautiful and the food was amazing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay now that Caroline was nice enough to bring me an overnight bag when she got her stuff I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind," Bonnie gestured to his bedroom. "If you don't touch anything on there the music will continue to play." She spoke to him as he had one earphone out while he was lounging on his bed and listening to his iPod. She had laughed when she found the iPod despite the fact that they had confiscated his iPhone earlier.

"Yeah sure I've got it," Kol grinned. Bonnie slipped into the bathroom. This could definitely be considered a perk of the whole venture. Kol Mikaelson's bathroom was the stuff of a girl's dreams! Carrera marble tile on the floors and walls, a gigantic party-sized steam shower with digital controls and jets everywhere plus a super-sized tub with jets and mood lighting called to her as she took it all in. She caressed the tub fondly and promised herself that if she was here long enough she would definitely try out that tub.

She put her things on the counter and then studied the controls of the shower a moment before getting everything just right. As she stepped in she fairly moaned with pleasure as the perfectly warmed water sluiced over her body while the floor-to-ceiling glass ensured the warmth would fill the shower. The steam was already fogging over the glass. She shampooed her hair and lathered on her body wash.

"That smells fantastic gorgeous," Kol's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Kol!" she yelped instantly covering herself. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I got lonely," he replied. "Besides you have a gorgeous body and it's not like I haven't seen a woman before." At that Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

'Why is that funny?" he growled.

"It was just the way you said it. Look I'm about done with my shower anyhow," Bonnie said.

"I promise I'm not looking if it makes you feel better," he offered, "although as I already told you I know you have a gorgeous body." Bonnie blushed from head-to-toe and couldn't help the smile she got. Kol was a flirt of the first order but it was nice to have him flirt with her when there was no background drama to get in the way.

As she turned off the water she cautiously opened the door of the steam shower and was surprised to find Kol standing there holding a luxuriously plush robe with his eyes tightly shut. She grinned and stepped from the shower sliding her arms into the robe's sleeves with her back to him. He brought the robe around her and held her as she tied it closed while he inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie worried.

"Your smell is intoxicating to me Bonnie. It calls to me like nothing else I have encountered," Kol confessed.

"Okay" Bonnie said evenly unsure what to make of that little disclosure. So Kol really was drawn to her. She set the shower again and slipped out to his bedroom while he took one. When he joined her he was in navy satin pajama pants but no top.

"Where's the top?" Bonnie asked as she couldn't stop staring at his well-sculpted chest. She was completely red and Kol smiled. He loved having that effect on her. He really liked the little witch and could already feel something when he was near her. He had felt it from the moment he had come to and looked down into her eyes.

"I looked around but it seems I don't own one," Kol replied. Bonnie reached in a drawer and fetched out a plain grey t-shirt before tossing it at him. "Aww…I thought you were admiring the view little witch." She froze and her eyes locked with his. She stared deeply into his eyes and Kol found he didn't want to break the gaze. What had provoked such a reaction?

"Was it something I said?" he smiled gently as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"You called me 'little witch'," Bonnie replied. "You often call me that."

As the evening wore on Bonnie began to yawn more and more. Kol had been asking her about various things in his room and she had told him everything that she knew.

"Okay, the human has to go to bed," Bonnie finally declared. She headed for the door.

"Stay, please," he entreated.

"Get some sleep we all have a big day tomorrow unless you get your memory back."

As it turned out Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Stefan all decided to take the same guestroom – safety in numbers. Stefan made a pallet on the floor and the girls took the bed. Bonnie fell asleep almost straight away and Caroline was right after her. It took Elena the longest to fall asleep and Stefan watched over them for a couple of hours before he finally drifted off.

The next morning Stefan was the second person up. He knew Elena would already be out on a run. She ran every morning but this morning she probably had not gone far. There were more than enough grounds up here to get a run in. Bonnie and Caroline were still sound asleep. He smiled as he noticed the two of them were spooned together. He would be so completely dead if he ever disclosed such.

He made his way downstairs and grabbed a blood bag. He settled to enjoy his breakfast but was joined a moment later by all three Mikaelson brothers. Elijah sat properly in the club chair. Klaus had a casual slouch perfected in one corner of the couch and Kol flounced onto the rest of the couch like he owned the joint. Even without their memories they were essentially the same at heart; which was why their opening conversation took him completely by surprise.

"Stefan, could you please answer some questions for us?"

"Sure of course," Stefan smiled.

"Which one of the girls are you involved with?" Klaus asked and Stefan nearly choked.

"I'm…I'm not…" he floundered. "I was once involved with Elena but we haven't been for a while." Elijah nodded.

"Is she involved with anyone else?"

"No"

"Not the man who showed up here yesterday?" Elijah furthered.

"No, she doesn't feel that way about him," Stefan said. It was a truth that Stefan had come to realize over the last couple of weeks but which Damon had not yet accepted. Since Elijah had come into her life Elena's choice and intentions had become more and more obvious; at least to him.

"What about Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"She's been flirting with you actually. I'm pretty sure she finally broke it off with Tyler," Stefan sighed. This was starting to feel like a bad inquisition.

"Where is this Tyler? I will crush him." Klaus growled.

"Niklaus that is not the way to proceed," Elijah replied. "Obviously you seem to be winning. She is here brother."

"What about Bonnie?" Kol couldn't contain his question anymore. Stefan looked around nervously. He did not want to start his day with an aneurysm. The others looked around as well and when he was sure the coast was clear Stefan replied.

"She's single but I will warn you that Bonnie is a very good girl. They're all good girls and I don't want to see any of them hurt. They're here to help you because that's the kind of people they are." The brothers took in his words and then nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elena smiled as she awoke the next morning and went into Elijah's room where he stood looking out the window shirtless and in a pair of sleep pants. That was a lot skin. Elena hadn't been noticed yet and decided the best course of action was just to back out. Unfortunately right about then he turned around and she got a full view of his front. Even in her dreams Elena had never had a clear vision of what Elijah looked like without the suits. He was all long lean muscle with sculpted abs and taut pecs. Elena could not stop staring and he was just standing there letting her do so.

Oh my God.

"I just-just came to take a-a shower." She stuttered out and he moved out of her way as she made it to his bathroom. She leaned against the back of the door and had to take several very deep breaths before she could even appreciate the bathroom. It was beautiful.

The floor was Italian marble as was the sink and the tub. The knobs and faucets looked to be made out of some kind of metal and as she stripped down, she turned the knob and felt the water run down her body in a waterfall like setting. Thirty minutes later, she was out and dressed with her hair up in a ponytail while the other girls were all dressed and ready.

"Okay-Klaus you go up to that studio and paint," Caroline told him while he nodded. "Kol-you go to the school with me, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah while you Elijah-" she stopped and realized that she had no idea what he does. Luckily for her, Elena did.

"He conducts business over the phone and online." She gave the blonde a look. "How about I stay here and help Elijah with conducting his business and you both get the schoolwork that I'm sure I'll miss?"

Caroline nodded as that sounded like a great idea.

Elena smirked as she sat on Elijah's desk as she told him what to type in because he had told her all of his access codes. He had been busy running around and had needed to get certain things done so he had her fill in his passwords and access codes to his businesses. He typed in what he wanted done and how much should be good.

"Tell me about the first time we met" His question caught her off guard.

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"I don't think it can hurt anything"

"Well you were the first original I met. Some other vampires had gotten into trouble with you so they were trying to get their freedom. They kidnapped me and called you knowing that you were looking for a doppelganger – that's someone that looks just like Tatia by the way."

"How many are there?"

"Just the three of us that I know of; Tatia, Katerina and me," Elena said. "Katerina was the one that betrayed you with the help of these other vampires. Anyhow, you didn't believe them when they told you but you came to see me anyhow. You were very…intimidating."

"I scared you"

"I think I might have been beyond scared. When you leaned in to smell my neck I was almost paralyzed by fear."

"I am sorry that I made you so uncomfortable," Elijah frowned clearly ill-at-ease with what he was hearing.

"It's okay…that was before we got to know each other," Elena smiled and Elijah offered her one back.

"I don't frightened you now though"

"No, you definitely don't frighten me now."

School was much more depressing without Elena. The two Originals were sticking close to Stefan and Bonnie who helped them fudge their way through not remembering the basics. Bonnie made a quick trip to the library during her free period and began looking up why the spell made them forget when it should have killed them.

Scrolling her finger down the lines, she began to pale as she read what the spell-if it wasn't truly interrupted-would have done.

 _This spell is nearly as dark as possible-with the exclusion of Expression Magic-and if the spell had been uninterrupted it would have rendered the person(s) the spell was cast upon to become human (if they were supernatural) and easily killable but if it was interrupted then they would be the same but with temporary amnesia._

"Oh crap!" she whispered.

Klaus liked painting and this room was his sanctuary as the paint splashed along the white canvas in rainbow colors.

He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to paint Caroline as a vampire-veins and fangs and all-but as he painted, he couldn't help but to smile widely.

Yes, this was probably going to end up being his masterpiece.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well I was able to find the spell in your mother's grimoire," she told the originals once everyone was assembled in the living room that afternoon. Rebekah and Stefan had gotten closer all school day and now she was curled up next to him on the couch.

"It's a very old spell and very powerful. In fact it almost borders on Expression magic," Bonnie said and that obviously registered with the Mikaelsons. "If it had been successful…" She stopped and all the vampires could smell her fear and despair. Caroline and Stefan frowned because Bonnie was almost as anti-vampire as one could get.

"It's okay," Elijah said gently, "you can continue."

"If it had been successful it would have killed all of you and all of the vampires in your lineage. So everyone in this room except me and Elena," Bonnie said. "However, it was interrupted and had a different effect. Instead of removing your existence it temporarily removed your memories. I checked the text twice but it was very specific about the effect being temporary. Now I have no idea how long temporary is…if it's people temporary then maybe a couple of months max. If its original vampire kind of temporary…I may be long gone before you remember the last thing we said to one another before this happened."

The room was silent and everyone was sobered by their thoughts. Bonnie looked around at their faces. Elijah and Klaus seemed okay with the facts. Rebekah was looking deeply into Stefan's eyes and Bonnie wondered what had transpired between them today at school. Kol however looked a little distraught.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he leaned over Caroline.

"It's called homework. It is additional study and learning time for school," Caroline said as she marked her place with her pen and turned her attention to him. He settled in the seat next to her.

"How often do you go to this school?"

"Five days a week"

"That's too much"

"Sometimes I would agree with you," Caroline sighed.

"What are you studying?"

"English literature actually," Caroline said. "We're reading Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_ but it's putting me to sleep…"

"Perhaps I could help…" Klaus suggested. They scooted together and began to read from the book.

' _I pray you, is Signior Mountanto returned from the wars or no?_ ' Caroline started with a frown.

' _I know none of that name, lady: there was none such in the army of any sort_ ' Klaus said. He smiled as he skimmed ahead and began to get the gist. They read through the dialogue and soon they were both completely immersed as they read along.

"Okay, okay," Caroline laughed. "I only had to do through act two tonight. Wow that's actually really funny. Thank you."

"My pleasure fair Beatrix," Klaus grinned and Caroline giggled again.

"Isn't there something else to do besides go to school?" Rebekah asked. "Does everyone just stay home all the time?"

"No," Elena answered.

"What's this place that everyone in school keeps talking about – a grill? Is that like a communal fire?"

"It's a restaurant," Caroline replied.

"What is a restaurant?" Elijah asked.

"It's a place people go and socialize while eating food," Elena explained.

"I want to go Elijah," Rebekah pleaded to her brother.

"Elena would it be possible for us to go?" Elijah asked. Elena looked to Stefan.

"If it was just the two sets of us it should work," Stefan said.

Elena drove the BMW and they made their way into The Grill. Elena led them to a quiet back booth and settled on one side a little surprised when Elijah joined her leaving Stefan and Rebekah on the other side.

Matt came over to take their order and looked at them strangely.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"I'll have the chef salad with blue cheese dressing," Elena ordered.

"I'll have a cheeseburger," Stefan requested.

"I'd like a cheeseburger too please," Rebekah smiled.

"What would you recommend?" Elijah looked to Elena.

"Steak is always good," Elena suggested.

"I'll have a steak medium rare please," Elijah ordered. Matt spared them another glance and then left.

"This place is great," Rebekah smiled. She looked around at the other people before laying her head against Stefan's shoulder. Elena's eyed widened a moment but then she relaxed. Matt brought their food and Elena savored her salad. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal.

Afterwards on the drive home Rebekah leaned in and kissed Stefan. Elena caught it in the rearview mirror. Stefan hesitated a moment but then cupped her cheek to kiss her back. Elena smiled gently. Maybe this was the chance to start over that they really needed without all the baggage. Elijah's hand suddenly came to rest atop hers on the automatic stick. Elena gasped a moment but then her eyes met his. He smiled at her and she smiled back. His thumb began to caress her hand and Elena had to use all her concentration to get them home.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _A week later_

Hidden in the shadows were two vampires-a male and a female-who were staring at Rebekah and Elena. The blonde female Original and the human Petrova girl who were talking and walking back to the car from cheer practice; Caroline had bribed Elena to rejoin the team. After doing recon and always seeing them together they had decided to go for the two of them. Though his main target was Rebekah-who rejected him four centuries ago-while his partner was just bored, he had decided to step up in front of them.

Elena had no idea who he was and neither did Rebekah but the male smirked maliciously as he taunted them.

"So I see that Rebekah Mikaelson and the newest Petrova are best friends nowadays. Tsk tsk, you should pick your friends better Petrova girl." He threw a stake and before it could hit Rebekah, Elena took the hit in the stomach causing blood to splutter out of her wound as she fell to her knees.

Rebekah looked on wide eyed and horrified at the same time but as the male vampire made a move to attack the Petrova girl on the ground, a small scream from behind him had him turning around to face Kol Mikaelson and a blonde baby vampire who was already running to the Petrova girl.

His partner in crime, Lara, was on the ground and heartless.

"Kol old buddy…" he tried to say until the familiar presence of Elijah Mikaelson nearly suffocated him and as he looked, Elijah was all vamped out. The guy opened his mouth to say something when Elijah ripped out his heart and dropped it onto the ground. He turned to see Caroline pulling the stake out of Elena and she let out a moan of pain.

Elijah's heart broke and he bit into his wrist, begging her with his eyes to drink his blood which she did.

"I'll clean this mess up," Kol said to Elijah who nodded his thanks and left with Elena in his arms.

He was never so thankful for Stefan driving with him to the school to pick up the girls from cheer practice.

As Stefan and Rebekah were in the car with Elijah and Elena, Rebekah was still catatonic while Stefan was worried about her. Elijah was just holding Elena close to his chest and as he caressed her hair back, her eyes fluttered up to meet his.

"I'll be…okay…" she trailed off. It was obvious that even that small amount of speech took effort. Okay or even fine didn't sound that promising but it was something to calm him down with but that backfired instantly.

"You nearly died…for my sister…" he was speechless and a little surprised about it. Not many outside of their family would do something of the sort for them. It was…nice, to know that he was right about her-she was compassionate to a fault.

"She didn't deserve to be killed." Elena whispered to him as she felt herself falling into a warm sleep against his chest. "Your whole family doesn't…deserve to die…" fell from her lips as she fell into a deep sleep.

Elijah knew that she'd be safe and as the car pulled into their driveway, he managed to open the door and flash out of there to go back into the house where he ended up placing her on his bed and lying down with her.

He wanted to make sure that she was safe and this was the way to do it.

Stefan, Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline were all in the living room and discussing what had happened.

"I swear-he somehow knew that you all had amnesia and I know I never told anyone about you all being in that condition!"

"I believe her," Stefan told them. "It's not really in Caroline or even Elena's natures to lie to anyone and if they do lie, they really suck at it." Caroline had to agree though she hated the way he said it.

Klaus also had to agree with her and Rebekah knew that the girl was being truthful-she had heard the girl lie earlier to their teacher, saying that Elena was out sick with a 'stomach flu'. She didn't sound convincing enough and had to use compulsion to get the teacher to believe her.

"The question is…who else knows about this?" Stefan and Caroline looked at each other and whispered, "Esther."

When Elena opened her eyes, she saw Elijah was asleep beside her and his arm was wrapped around her waist, causing her to giggle.

"Good afternoon Lovely," she stopped her giggling and stared at him wide eyed. "Is something wrong?"

"You still call me Lovely," she whispered. "You've always called me sweetheart or Lovely while Kol throws around the nickname darling and Klaus says love." She smiled. "I missed being called lovely."

"You are lovely sweet Elena." She blushed brightly. "Now…why did you save my sister?"

"Like I said in the car," she answered him as she curled herself into his arms. "No one deserves to die and in such a way."

"I nearly lost you." He admitted, feeling a bit sad and heartbroken about her brush with death. "I do not think that I can live with that on my conscious."

She shook her head. "Maybe," she murmured. "But there is always going to be someone to save me from certain death; I know too many vampires." She cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on it.

He looked unconvinced but let it slide and nuzzled her hair, smelling her tea tree mint shampoo, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms and being alive.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

No one downstairs seemed to have even noticed that Bonnie was missing. They were all still discussing this afternoon's activities and Elena's well-being. He made his way upstairs and heard the universal sound that made his gut clench; muffled tears. He was surprised to find her on his bed clutching his comforter to her face. Silently he closed the door and then unsure of what to do he stood there.

"I famously hated all of you," her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her just fine. "I have hated vampires since I found out what I was…"

"That's a witch's nature darling. You're supposed to dislike vampires – unless of course you change teams. Quite a few witches do that; they scream bloody murder about us until someone changes their mind," Kol replied calmly daring to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Elena could have died today saving your sister," Bonnie barely got the words out. "all she had to say for herself was that Rebekah didn't deserve to die; none of you do." Bonnie was quiet for a long moment and just as Kol was about to speak she added in a small voice, "and now for the first time maybe I agree with her. I…"

"You're having feelings that scare you to death," Kol supplied. "You have been so set on being a witch that now the thought of letting anything else in scares you but there's something there that you can't deny. Am I right?" She sat up on the bed and he looked at her with the tearstains down her cheeks. She dared to lock gazes with him and he let her see what was really there. She saw his desire, his fear, his hunger for her. She saw all of that and more in his eyes. At first she wanted to look away but when she denied the desire the first time then she seemed to be unable to leave his gaze.

"Bonnie I want you to open that door," Kol said gently. "I think you could find what you really want there; but I warn you that if you do Bonnie I will not let you go back." She gasped. He laid his hand atop hers on the bed. Then he leaned in slowly giving her time to move if she wished. She didn't and his lips met hers. His lips felt so good upon hers. After a moment his tongue passed against her lip and her lips parted. His tongue slipped inside and Bonnie moaned as the pleasure-filled sensations flooded her body. His hand moved around to the small of her back and he brought her body against his. She moaned at the contact and he growled at her response. She wanted him; of that he was certain.

Finally when he knew that she needed to breathe his mouth lifted from hers and he pulled back just a little. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she looked at him. He noticed she even trembled a little.

"That feeling right now; I know that you want it Bonnie. Stop thinking always of what others expect you to do and try thinking of what is best for you," Kol said. He pulled back from her.

"I'm very glad you've decided that you don't hate me darling," he said in a gentle tone and then he left the room.

"Okay is there any chance that we're getting played here?" Bonnie asked as Elena, Stefan and Caroline were huddled with her in the guest bedroom. The others frowned at her.

"I mean they're originals. They could pull off something like this is they wanted to," Bonnie continued.

"I don't think they're faking this," Elena frowned. Stefan shook his head.

"I mean they can be manipulative but I don't think they're faking this," he whispered. They were all huddled together with music on to mask their conversation.

"Okay, earlier Kol called me little witch," Bonnie said.

"Well you are a witch," Stefan pointed out, "we can smell the magic in your blood. It's not really that big of a stretch to little witch."

"Elijah called me lovely," Elena smiled.

"My point exactly," Bonnie said. "Why didn't he call you love or sweetheart or baby."

"Oh god not that!" Elena cringed and then dissolved into giggles.

"I saw the way he was looking at you earlier," Bonnie said, "with so much feeling. I mean it would be very convenient for their cause if they suddenly got a free pass for their previous behavior…I mean you want to hate him but then suddenly you can't because he's not the same person…"

"I heard that," Caroline said.

"What?"

"You said he…what did Kol do?"

"Nothing; I meant them – all of them."

"You are the worst liar," Caroline grinned and Stefan nodded. "Two vampires here and your heart just tried to do the long jump a couple of times. What did Kol do to you?"

"He…" Bonnie stopped as she flashed back to the way Kol had kissed her. Subconsciously her fingers went to her swollen lips.

"He kissed you," Caroline grinned. "Bon he's had a thing for you since he laid eyes on you. He may not remember you but if his feelings are sincere it wouldn't take him long to realize them over and over again."

Everyone fell asleep before Bonnie and she stared up at the ceiling for a long time. Finally she turned her gaze to the French doors and almost screamed; only throwing a hand over her mouth stopped her. Kol and Elijah were watching them through the French doors from the balcony. Elijah was gone by the time she looked at the doors again but Kol was still standing there with a single finger to his lips and looking wicked as sin in the moonlight. She watched him for a moment and then she felt a peace stealing over her and she was able to drift off to sleep.

The next morning as Bonnie bounced down to the kitchen wonderful smells greeted her. She grinned when she discovered Stefan was making pancakes. She offered him a quick kiss on the cheek before a pair of arms wrapped around her and a voice whispered against her ear.

"Did you sleep well darling?" The feel of his arms wrapped around her should have felt confining or terrifying but she welcomed them. It felt tender and she hadn't felt cherished in a long time.

"I did," she replied with a smile before she moved to the refrigerator and got out some orange juice.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah greeted as he breezed into the kitchen. He could barely make eye contact with her and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh lightly. Elena entered the kitchen and grabbed a seat next to Bonnie. A moment later Elijah brought her coffee with a smile and Bonnie grinned. Maybe this was just the chance Elena needed to finally move on from her unhealthy tug-of-war with the Salvatore brothers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was another day at school when Rebekah heard about a dance that was going to be happening-a decade dance to be precise and it seemed interesting enough.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She was enthused about it as she told Stefan who was holding her hand amidst the whispers that Stefan had cheated on Elena with Rebekah only for Elena to tell them that they broke up before he met said blonde.

 _"_ _Just because we had dated barely a year doesn't mean that you all have the right to accuse him of something that he didn't do!"_

Everyone ended up backing away from her when she spoke like that when they realized that she was being honest about it.

"It does," he agreed and as he turned to look at her a small smile graced his lips. "Miss Mikaelson-would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him right in the middle of the hallway. The sounds of clapping made them pull away and stare at the three girls along with Matt-the boy from the Grill who was nice to her.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Caroline squealed loudly, making Elena roll her eyes fondly at her and Bonnie give her a glare as her eardrums were hurting now. Matt laughed and gave Stefan a high five.

"Just treat her right man," he cautioned. "Just treat her right and it'll be smooth sailing."

Shopping was becoming Rebekah's favorite thing to do. Bonnie was busy dealing with someone named Abby and Caroline was helping her mother Liz with preparing dinner so it was just her and Elena. Elena was holding up two different 1920s style flapper dresses, trying to decide which ones would be good for her to wear. Rebekah cocked her head to the side and pointed to the white one.

"It will look good on you." She told the brunette when a raven haired man appeared with a curious look on his face.

"I half expected you to be here with Elijah-not Barbie Klaus." He said as he leaned on one of the racks where the dresses were.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone Damon."

Rebekah gave Elena a curious look and before Damon could open his mouth, Elena spoke.

"This is Stefan's manwhore older brother Damon who just loves causing trouble and chaos." Rebekah now recognized the name of the man who had accused her new friend of being a 'strumpet'.

"Stefan's never mentioned his brother and I now know why." She mused out loud for the two to hear. "He is not very nice."

Damon snarled at her. "I know what game you and your freak family are playing." Elena went over to him and it looked like she was going to hug him but the slight glint of a cylindrical object in her hand doubted that she was going to hug him. She moved away with it now fully seen for her eyes as Damon fell to the ground in a heap.

"I'm going to be quoting Klaus now." She told her and cleared her throat as she put on the best British accent that she's ever heard. "There now-sleeping like a baby."

Rebekah found it hilarious and couldn't stop the laughter from coming forth, with Elena following behind her.

"Seriously," Elena grunted as she and Rebekah dragged a still drugged and sleeping Damon back to the boardinghouse. "How much does he weigh?"

"Maybe it is just muscle?" Rebekah said softly but Elena gave a giggle.

"Maybe." The doppelganger concurred. The two decided to leave him at the front door and run away from the building, got into the car and Elena drove off back to the mansion.

Elijah opened the door where he saw his little sister with shopping bags in her hands while the doppelganger also had the same amount of bags in hers. Earlier, he had seen Elena leave the house in a pair of blue jeans, something called Converse tennis shoes and a light grey short sleeved shirt but now, she was in a pair of black low heeled ankle boots and a strapless powder blue dress that reached her knees. He felt something get caught in his throat and she was blushing prettily.

"We've gone shopping for the decade dance as well as a new wardrobe for myself," she gave Rebekah a playful glare, "we ran into Damon again and now here we are."

"Elena Gilbert!" Caroline shrieked as she appeared. "What on Earth-" she couldn't stop gawking at her friend who was in something that she's never seen her in.

"So…do I look good or should I just change out of this?" she asked, looking at the two nervously. Caroline was still gaping while Elijah managed to clear his throat.

"You look lovely sweet Elena," he got out before kissing his sister's cheek and placing one on Elena's forehead. "I must…run now."

He just flashed right passed them, into the woods.

Rebekah lay in her bed, trying to sleep when the worst headache caused her to scream in pain as she held her head in her hands.

Almost at once, her three brothers went into the room and started to comfort her when she opened her eyes and whispered the two words that made them stare at her in shock.

"I remember."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Her brothers all frowned at her and she struggled to sit up with Kol quickly helping her.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked. Rebekah seemed to assess the situation.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine," Rebekah frowned. Then she began to laugh.

"I think something's wrong," Kol worried.

"No I promise you'll understand when yours comes back," Rebekah said. Once she had reassured them they allowed her to finally get to sleep. She had words for a doppelganger, witch and baby vamp tomorrow.

"Hello Petrova, Baby-vamp and witchy," Rebekah smiled as she entered the kitchen the next morning. For a moment the three girls just stared at her. Then the looks on their faces disappointed Rebekah although she should have expected it. They were suddenly afraid of her.

"You got your memories back," Elena gasped.

"Yes, I did and speaking of that…I want to thank you for everything that you've done for my family and I these past couple of days. You had every advantage and possibly your only shot to have a go at my family but you didn't," Rebekah said.

"So what do you remember?" Bonnie asked.

"I remember everything from before plus everything while I didn't have my memories," Rebekah said. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all looked nervous.

"Oh yes when my brothers get their memories back they'll all know what good care you took of them," Rebekah grinned.

Later she caught Elena alone in the garden.

"It's nice to really know myself again."

"I'm sure," Elena smiled.

"Did you really mean what you said about we all deserved a fresh start?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes and these past couple of days just confirmed that for me," Elena said. "When you want to you can all be very nice. It's hard not to be jaded by a thousand years of heartbreak and injustice. By the way I'd also like to apologize for daggering you in the back. You actually put your trust in me and I betrayed you. It was very wrong of me and I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Thank you Elena," Rebekah smiled gently, "and thank you for helping my brother." Rebekah smiled as she saw the tell-tale signs. "You fancy him."

"I…"

"Elijah isn't the only one that can use that heartbeat trick," Rebekah grinned.

"I'm just here to help him until he gets his memories back. Though I suppose now that you're better you can look after your brothers."

"No stay," Rebekah insisted, "you'll do them more good than I ever could."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sunlight splayed itself across his room and before he could open his eyes, millions of images began to flood back to him. Decades, centuries an entire millennium flooded back in causing his head to ache.

 _I remember everything…I remember…_ he thought with amazement. Getting ready, he opened his door to find Elena was there, in a pair of small sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap sleep top.

"Please-come in," he moved to the side and allowed her entrance. "Elena- _I remember_ everything!"

She dropped her bag of clothes and toiletries onto the ground. Turning her head to look at him, he was looking happier and she nodded.

"That's great Elijah," she said but part of her tone implied that she wasn't happy but was going to fake that happiness for him. "I'm glad that you remember!" Grabbing her things, she went into his bathroom and locked the door.

Making her way to the shower, she turned it on and felt the tears slide down her face.

She should have known better than to get attached the way she did. She could have dealt with him still forgetting about their time together and had at one point, found a way to leave Mystic Falls behind so he can find someone who doesn't remind him of Tatia and of _Katerina_.

Elijah was wondering why she was lying to him about being happy that he remembers when instant realization hit him in the face.

 _Katerina…Tatia…does she believe that she is just a copy of them?_

He wanted to tell her that he didn't think that way about her-that she wasn't just a copy but before he could say anything to her, he heard the water turn off and she opened the door. She was in a pair of skinny jeans and soft lavender colored halter top while her hair was dried and falling around her in soft waves.

"Thanks Elijah for letting me use your shower." She said softly and left before he could grab a hold of her. He followed her downstairs and as she grabbed a bagel and a mug of coffee, she walked out and away from him.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked and Elijah looked at him.

"I remember everything." The smiles that went over his siblings' faces made him smile but as he turned towards the place where Elena was, Rebekah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time and space 'Lijah. She's been here for all of us and while I know how you feel about her, she doesn't know that and believes it's because of her likeness to the others."

Elijah sighed, realizing that his sister was right.

Elijah was flipping through his journals that he had been writing it at night from when he forgot everything and noticed that most-if not all-the passages in there refer to Elena and to how she was so unlike Tatia it was astounding.

He looked up when he heard a noise at the door and saw it was Elena, standing there.

She smiled sheepishly as she held out his phone for him and as he stood up, he crossed over to her and before he took it from her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Could I be so bold as to ask you to be my girlfriend?" he asked and she gave him a sad smile.

"I had thought you would want Katherine back." The snort that he gave made her blink. It was a sound that she's never heard from him in all the time that she's known him.

"I wasted a few months from 1492 with her when I realized that she was manipulative and cruel, using men to her advantage."

"So you…" he nodded.

"Not once did I ever love her the way I have been falling for you."

She jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist and her arms around his neck before she pressed a kiss to his lips. Deepening it, he held her flush against him before they pulled away. She was panting and he was staring at her with adoration.

"I wouldn't mind calling you my boyfriend but that means we need to go on actual dates to places." He chuckled.

"How about tonight? I'll take you to a wonderful little restaurant that I'm sure you'll love."

"Then I'd be delighted."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You're going to a dance?" Rebekah mocked Kol as she put the finishing touches on her outfit.

"What I don't dance?" Kol asked.

"Oh you dance just fine," Rebekah smiled.

"Well I don't remember the twenties so I might as well experience some facsimile of them."

"Yeah that's not a half bad idea," Rebekah smiled. When he got his memories back Kol would realize he'd missed the twenties anyhow. Instead she smiled and walked over to straighten his bow tie. It was amazing how they were all behaving like real siblings. They hadn't been like this in a very long time. "You look great."

"Thank you," Kol smiled and then Elijah and Klaus entered the room also in tuxedos though Klaus had a white jacket and bow tie. "Oh good I was afraid Rebekah might have been steering me wrong with regards to the attire."

"No she got it right," Elijah smiled as he adjusted his own bow tie. Elena appeared a moment later in a white sleeveless knee-length gown with fringe and pearl embellishments. Her hair was in the style of the time and her headband boasted a large white feather. "Elena you look lovely. Shall we go to the dance?" She took his arm and they headed downstairs.

Rebekah and Stefan followed them a few minutes later. She also had on a white dress but hers was actual vintage and her headband was composed of hundreds of real diamonds.

"Have fun!" Caroline was calling to the other couple before she breezed into the upstairs lounge. Klaus had just poured himself a small drink but down it all in one swallow as he took her in. She had on a black dress with fringe and feathers.

"Love you look fantastic," Klaus grinned as he walked over and took her in his arms. Bonnie appeared a second later in sultry red dress and Kol grinned. This dance was going to be worth it just for that.

They arrived at the gym and marveled at the great job the committee had done with the decorations although Rebekah had declared them 'not quite authentic'.

"This looks like a period I would have enjoyed," Klaus grinned before he twirled Caroline out onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Elijah asked Elena. She blushed and nodded as he settled her into the proper dance form. Rebekah and Stefan made the steps look so easy. Kol studied them for a couple of minutes while he had gotten some punch for Bonnie.

"Please allow me the honor of this dance," he offered and Bonnie blushed as she took his hand. Kol was a very quick study and soon they were tearing up the dance floor.

"I am having a fantastic time," Caroline smiled as the girls sat at a table while the guys were getting some punch.

"I think my legs might fall off but I don't want to stop dancing," Elena smiled.

"Me neither," Bonnie grinned. The guys returned with their drinks and Kol settled right next to Bonnie. They had been getting so close the last week. Ever since Kol had kissed her that first time she had been much more open to him and she found that not only could he be a perfect gentleman but that she felt – free, happy – things that she hadn't felt since she had found out she was a witch and been thrown into the world of the supernatural. Kissing, caressing and making out had all become natural for Bonnie and she found she craved Kol's masterful attention. He was a very thoughtful and talented lover; even though they had never actually performed the act itself yet.

Elena and Caroline returned to the dance floor with their dates as soon as they finished their punch. Bonnie walked down the hall to the restroom and she was on her way back when she was gently pressed against a wall.

"You are so beautiful darling," Kol said as he looked deeply into her eyes and she could see all the things he felt for her; it was mesmerizing. His hand reached up to cradle her cheek and then his lips were on hers. She moaned as she kissed him deeply and he echoed that with a moan of his own as her body pressed tightly against his. The kissing and caressing continued until Bonnie was breathless.

"Bon…" Caroline stopped halfway through her name and Bonnie put a little distance between herself and Kol but he didn't release her. "Um, sorry." Bonnie and Kol smiled at her.

"You're starting to be missed," Caroline smiled.

"Can we step outside? I could use some fresh air," Elena entreated. Elijah nodded and walked with her outside. Another song started and she stepped into his arms closer than normal. He relaxed and decided to just enjoy holding her. They danced – just the two of them – underneath the stars and she smiled as she listened to his heart. When she lifted her head he gazed down into her eyes and with a small smile his lips descended on hers.

By the end of the dance all of the couples had snuck away at least a bit of the time but mostly everyone had enjoyed themselves on the dance floor.

"That was fantastic!" Rebekah enthused as they returned to the mansion.

"I had a really wonderful time tonight," Bonnie smiled to Kol. He carried her straight up to the upstairs study where he continued to kiss her senseless for a while.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Elena smiled brightly at Elijah. Meanwhile Caroline and Klaus didn't say anything at all because their mouths were doing their own dance.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bonnie smiled as she went downstairs where her mother was waiting for her. It had been when the spell to kill the Originals failed and wiped their memories that Abby had been killed to circumvent Esther's access to the Bennet line. Bonnie had been devastated but thankfully her mother decided to transition into a vampire.

Now she stood with Bonnie in the Mikaelson kitchen, dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, a pair of low heeled boots and a short sleeved shirt with two necklaces hanging from her neck along with her daylight ring Bonnie made for her.

"I just wanted you to know that Jamie and I are moving to Washington," Abby told her sadly. "This might be the last time that you'll see me but don't worry Bonnie, I'll always call you or even Skype."

Bonnie felt the tears sting her eyes and she ran into her mother's arms, having her back and now losing her again, it was heartbreaking. What they didn't know was that Esther had hitched a ride with Abby and now, wanting revenge against the little witch bitch who ruined her spell, decided to go into Bonnie through contact.

Bonnie felt her mind and conscious slowly fade before it went blank.

Esther grinned as she succeeded by possessing Bonnie and as she looked at Abby, she knew that her power was still intact as she said, "move the package to a safe location now Abby and then go on your way to Washington."

Abby nodded and went to do just that and as 'Bonnie' walked around the kitchen, she decided to make a sandwich when an idea hit her and a cold, calculating smile one would see on Klaus appeared on Bonnie's face.

Grabbing what was needed, she 'started' on the sandwich and as she spread the mayo and mustard, she threw the butter knife into the sink and grabbed a serrated blade and drew it deeply up her wrists with that same cold, calculating smile on her face. She watched as the blood ran down her hands and onto the floor. As Bonnie's body began to weaken she dropped to the floor as the blood pooled around her.

 _One down_

Stefan, the only other person in the house, smelled the enormous amount of blood. He followed the scent and found Bonnie on the kitchen floor the blood oozing from her wrists. Esther could not have planned this better herself.

"Bonnie what have you done?" Stefan worried. "Don't worry it's going to be okay."

Grabbing dish rags, he planned to stop the bleeding by tying tourniquets around them but as soon as he touched her, the same thing that happened to Bonnie happened to him. He left the witch there, hurrying off to find Elena. The dishtowels lie forgotten next to Bonnie's unresponsive body and she briefly knew fear as blackness took her. Meanwhile 'Stefan' was on the prowl for Elena.

 _One to go_

She was needed to break and kill the Originals.

Esther spotted Elena coming up to the front door. She had spent some time with Jeremy; making sure that he had no repulsions to the fact that she and Elijah were dating when she smiled as she 'Stefan'.

"Stefan!" Elena was smiling brightly and happily at him, looking much more alive than she should. "I know that you wanted to talk to me about something so why don't-"

"Not here," the voice sounded off but Esther just assumed that it was because she was currently in a male body. "I was hoping to talk to you-yes-but I was thinking that we can talk at the Quarry where Klaus had his ritual performed."

"Why there of all places?" Elena asked and Esther flashed her a smirk.

"Sentimental reasons."

As soon as Kol walked in, he could smell an overwhelming amount of magic blood. Something was very wrong. He pushed down his bloodlust with his fear for her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie where are you?" He followed the smell until he saw Bonnie nearly dead on the kitchen floor and a serrated blade beside her. Scooping part of her up in his arms, he bit into his wrist and began to make sure that she was drinking his blood hoping that it was enough to heal her. His little witch was stupid for slitting her own wrists and he was going to tell her that himself when she wakes. He wasn't sure how long he was in that position but as soon as she awoke, she was feeling dizzy and weirdly content.

"What…what happened?" she asked through a cough.

"Your stupidity is what happened little witch." Kol growled at her. "How could you have-" he was rudely cut off as she snarled at him.

"If I was feeling up to it, you'd be on the ground in no time! Now-what happened-why am I bleeding?" she finally got out as she saw her wrists were covered in dried blood as were some of her clothes.

Now Kol's eyebrows were furrowed. "You have no idea what you did?"

"The last thing I remember is my mother coming here to tell me that she and Jamie were moving away to Washington and I hugged her. Next thing is I'm waking up in your arms and covered in blood."

"I came in and found you lying in your own blood but I have no idea how long you were there for. Bonnie was trying to think of who it was that could do it but her mind was fuzzy and she wanted nothing more than to stay where she was. It looked like Kol had the same thought but he moved her into his room so that she can change into something that wasn't saturated in blood.

Elena was staring at Stefan strangely as he had her stand in the same place where she watched Jenna and Jules die while also watching Stefan get staked in the back.

Out of all the places, she probably would have preferred Wickery Bridge for them to have this conversation he wanted to have but looking at him now, she had a bad feeling that he wasn't completely there.

So she decided to play along with him or whoever it was that was controlling him at the moment.

Once all the siblings and Caroline arrived, they saw Kol was mopping up the kitchen floor and the scent of blood was filtering in through the air as well as the scent of lemon scented Pine Sol.

"What happened?" Elijah asked and Kol looked up sharply at him.

"I found Bonnie lying in a pool of her own blood with her wrists slit. I was wondering what had possessed her but she doesn't remember anything other than her mother coming by…"

Klaus began swearing in the old language before Elijah looked horrified and said the one word that made sense.

"Mother."

Esther was back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She was relieved to find she was in Kol's room. The room reeked of blood and she looked to where her old clothes were gathered in the waste bin. She flicked her hand to set it alight but only a small spark appeared.

It shouldn't have been a little spark. She looked down and noticed there were no marks on her wrists; Kol's blood. Then she realized that she could smell the blood. She was almost drowning in the smell of it.

Not her blood…Kol's blood…

She had _died_ with…

She had died.

She didn't know what else to do besides run. She had to get away. She had to think; to sort this all out. She needed to go somewhere private.

A place that Kol didn't know-

The witch house.

Elena was watching Stefan's movements and knew why exactly he had brought her here. He wasn't Stefan anymore but he was someone that she knew and was terrified of. The Original Witch who single handedly created the vampire race through the use of mass murdering her children, Esther Mikaelson.

"Tell me what you want with me." Elena demanded though her voice had a quiver of fear that she squished down.

"Don't you get tired of everyone laying down their lives for you?" Esther asked and Elena nodded. "I am offering you freedom from that burden-just give me your blood for a spell and it'll make every vampire in the world human."

It was a tempting offer-every known vampire human until they died naturally. She could envision Rebekah and Stefan having a family, Caroline and Klaus happy with their life together, she could envision everyone but herself in that fantasy life because she knows where she would be.

"Why should I give you my blood if you're just going to kill me?" Elena asked and Esther sighed.

"I swear that you will not die." Elena had to let out a bitter laugh.

 _She's heard that before_

"I don't believe you." Esther looked at her and Elena smirked in a Katherine-esque manner as she saw how angry Esther looked.

Elijah and Kol were tracking Bonnie's movements while Rebekah tried calling Stefan but it wasn't working. It kept going straight to voicemail and she was scared. She ran to her brothers who were at the front door when she said, "I can't reach Stefan1"

Those weren't the words that they didn't want to hear but as Elijah saw that Jeremy had been calling his phone, he answered it. His siblings would have been giving him some privacy until Jeremy said, _"Elena told me about you two and she said that she was going to talk with Stefan."_ Each one looked over at Elijah who was paling.

"I haven't seen Elena since this morning-Jeremy, I need to go now." He didn't care that as Jeremy was trying to say something that he hung up.

Grabbing his jacket, he was about to leave when Rebekah shouted, "Elijah! You have no idea where to go looking for them!"

"It doesn't matter Rebekah!" Elijah growled out. "She could be out there-hurt or dead-while we're just waiting around here! I need to find her!"

"We will brother," Klaus said in placating tone as he saw how worked up his brother was. "There must be a place of significance for both of them in this one pony town."

Caroline bit her lip and said, "either Wickery Bridge where he had at one point tried to kill her while he was humanity-less, the school or the Quarry."

Klaus looked at his siblings, trying to see which one of those places sounded like a winner. Seeing the blank expressions on Kol and Rebekah's faces with all of them, he looked to see Elijah's pale complexion turn ashen at 'Quarry'.

"The Quarry then love," he said to Caroline as all four of them ran straight to the cars-Elijah in his BMW while the other three and Caroline were in Klaus' SUV that he had.

Each one hoped that they weren't too late.

Bonnie was crying and ruminating over whether or not to transition when a gentle hand touched her cheek, forcing her to look up at her grandmother.

"Grams…" she whispered.

Sheila Bennett smiled at her.

"It's always been your decision Bonnie. Do you want to die or do you want to live-even as a vampire."

Bonnie fell to the ground, her knees up to her chest and knew which she was going to do.

Kol had been in the backseat with Rebekah and snarling as the pain rippled through his head before it vanished. Everything that he had forgotten was right back where it should be.

"They're back." There was no need for him to elaborate as they all knew what he was talking about.

His memories were back as well as the implications of what happened as he said, "take me to the witch house-Bonnie is there."

Caroline realized that they were driving right by it and she stepped on the brake. Kol barely waited for the SUV to stop before jumping out.

"We'll meet you at the quarry. I have a feeling we're going to need a witch!"

Once he got out, he saw the SUV speed off and he went inside where Bonnie was. He just hoped that he wasn't too late to preserve one.

Elena was holding her own, not hiding like a little girl but more like a strong warrior as she sneered at Esther.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're nothing-just something insignificant?"

Esther's voice was colder. "Haven't you ever wondered who it was that created the Petrova doppelgangers? It wasn't nature-it was me."

"So after creating vampires as well as the first ever Hybrid, you dabbled more into black magic to create doppelgangers? No wonder you're so messed up! You think you can play God!"

'Stefan' lunged at the girl who dodged it. She didn't want to hurt Stefan's body because she hoped he was still alive in there. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened so she just hoped she could hold on until help arrived.

Kol found Bonnie crying on the floor of the Witch house with her grandmother's ghost beside her.

"I got my memories back," he opened and Bonnie glanced up at him as her eyes were running over with tears.

"I'm glad," she choked the words out.

"It couldn't have happened at a better time," Kol said as he flashed over and knelt beside her. "I need you to perform a spell for me."

"I can't…" the sobs began to rip through Bonnie again, "I'm in transition Kol."

"I know and I'm sorry it took me a little while to realize what had happened in the middle of all the chaos," Kol said sincerely, "but I know a spell that will help both of us. You can't ever tell Klaus about it though." Kol hurried to write down the spell in the dust on the floor. Bonnie frowned as she read through it.

"It will make you a hybrid," Kol said. "Your magic will forever be tied to my blood but you'll have it."

"It will work Bonnie," Sheila said gently, "but the decision is yours." Bonnie thought for only a couple more minutes and then began to chant. Kol wrapped his arms around her and Sheila began to chant with her granddaughter. When the time was right Kol opened his wrist and Bonnie drank his blood. They both groaned as Sheila continued to chant. Kol could feel his soul being tied to Bonnie's while Bonnie felt the pain of her new fangs. Suddenly a bright light blinded them and when they could see again Sheila was gone but a single ring lay on the floor before them. Kol grabbed it quickly and shoved it on Bonnie's finger.

"It's got to be a daylight ring," he reasoned and then he smiled as he got a good look at it. It was the Mikaelson crest.

"Stefan!" Bonnie gasped.

"Everyone's gone to the quarry. That's where they think my mother has Elena. She took over your body to get to Stefan's. She's the one that did this to you."

"I know," Bonnie said, "but while I was trapped in my own body I found her weakness. Do you remember where your family hid from the wolves?"

"Of course," Kol smirked, "I remember everything now little witch."

"There's no time for any of that we have to get to those caves. That's where Esther hid her body!"

"Elena!" Elijah called as they all arrived to see 'Stefan' and Elena doing their little dance in the quarry. "That's not Stefan!"

"I know!" Elena called back.

"Well aren't you all so very clever. Although that insipid little Bennett witch didn't figure it out and neither did Stefan," Esther said.

"Leave Stefan alone!" Elena ordered.

"I would be willing to do that Elena if you would be willing to do what I ask," Esther said. Klaus, Caroline and Elijah were all standing in the quarry now.

"What do you want Esther?" Elijah snarled.

"It's not what I want, my son, it's what the witches want and that's for the natural order to be restored," Esther said. She disarmed Elena then and stabbed Stefan's body very near the heart.

"No!" Elena and Rebekah both cried out.

"I think it's getting close to decision time my dear. What is it going to be?"

"Oh good I'm right on time for the show," Kol said as he suddenly appeared. He waltzed right up and pulled the dagger out of Stefan intentionally touching the body. As Stefan healed the light came back into his eyes.

"Elena," he worried.

"I'm fine and you're you. Then…"

"Kol" they both said at once.

"I really dislike people that try to kill me," Bonnie said as she suddenly appeared. She was levitating Esther's real body along with her and it was easy to tell by the look on Kol's face that she was infuriated.

"Put that back where you got it at once!" Esther growled angrily.

"Or what?" Bonnie said boldly.

"Or I'll use the monster my second youngest is to rip you apart. Fitting poetic justice for him when he regains himself; knowing that he's the one who killed you. I think he rather fancies you."

"I'd like to see you try," Bonnie said boldly.

"No!" Elena and Caroline cried out. Elijah, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah and even Caroline all tried to stop 'Kol' but there is a reason that his siblings call him the most lethal. In the end all of them were wounded and as it took them time to recuperate 'Kol' went straight for Bonnie.

He bit into her jugular and suddenly both were crying out in agony. A moment later they lie on the ground and Esther rose in her own body. Kol regained his footing first and had to help Bonnie up as she began to chant.

Esther tried to counter spell but she had been greatly weakened when she had attacked Bonnie. Her skin began to crack and white light shone through and then suddenly she burst and was no more. As the others turned their attention back to Kol and Bonnie both were unconscious. They loaded them up and took them back to the mansion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Bonnie woke she was once again on Kol's bed. An unconscious Kol was beside her. It had been the worst kind of day. She thought she was going to visit with her mother only to wind up dead and a vampire. At least she still had her magic. She had to thank Kol for that. It was a good thing he had gotten his memory back in time to show her that spell.

He had his memories back…

For the second time today she quietly opened the French doors to his balcony and closed them just as quietly before she vaulted off. She would never get over the fact that she could do that so effortlessly now. She sped off the grounds trying her hardest to remain hidden and then walked back to her house. Once she was there she waltzed inside and realized that with her now dead anyone could enter.

She had just the spell for that though and she grabbed a keychain and spelled it before placing it over the front door. Now the supernatural was once more blocked from her house without an invitation. She smiled; grateful that she could still perform magic. She still couldn't deal with the fact that she was now a vampire and Kol Mikaelson's blood coursed through her veins.

She climbed to her room and collapsed on the bed. She wasn't really tired; in fact she'd woken up so many times today she was starting to have déjà vu. She sat there for a moment; taking shaky breaths until she realized that she didn't actually have to breathe at all. Then she curled into a ball and she wept.

Kol came awake in his bed with a smile glad that his memories were still intact. Even better were the memories of the past week or so. They had been completely oblivious but instead of taking advantage of them Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and even Stefan Salvatore had helped them through life; looking out for them until they could do so themselves.

He thought about kissing Bonnie, talking to her while she was in the shower and making out with her. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. His little witch was amazing. He could still smell her lingering scent in his room so he knew she had been here. She must have gotten up before him. He walked downstairs and found the others in the living room; everyone except Bonnie.

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?"

"She was upstairs on your bed last time we saw her," Elijah said.

"I don't hear a human heartbeat so I'm guessing she gave you the slip," Klaus smirked.

"Well you wouldn't," Kol growled angrily, "because she died earlier today when mother slit her wrists."

"She died?" Elena and Caroline cried out and everyone had the good grace to look concerned.

"But she did magic at the quarry…" Caroline frowned.

"She's a hybrid then," Elijah pronounced, "there are only a couple in existence but every once in a while it happens." _Only when Kol is involved…_ Elijah looked at his brother and Kol knew the secret was safe.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called loudly and everyone looked at her.

"She's not here," Kol pronounced. He walked out and hopped in his 458 Italia to make the short trip to her house. As soon as he got out of the car he knew she was there. He knocked on the door. He waited and when there was no response he knocked louder.

"Bonnie I will knock down this door and there is no threshold to stop me," Kol called. A moment later the door swung wide open despite the fact that no one was on the other side. "Very cute little witch." He tried to walk through and was promptly stopped by a threshold. He frowned; the house had always been in her name.

"Bonnie?" With no answer Kol bounded onto the roof and walked to her window. He reached for the sill prepared to force it open but it lifted easily. He tried to lean in the window and was still blocked by a threshold.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" Kol frowned.

"I am reading my grimmoires," she replied evenly but she didn't look at him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Kol growled.

"You have your memories back Kol. I'm sure you're fine," Bonnie said. Suddenly Kol began to put it all together.

"I got my memories back; I didn't lose them you know," he said. "I remember everything that happened with us this week BonBon."

"Kol don't" Bonnie sighed.

"You can be in denial about that until you're ready but you need to come back to the mansion. You're a vampire now and I want to show you the ropes," Kol said.

"Go away Kol"

"Bonnie I am going to try and exercise some patience because it is you but do you remember what I told you about opening that door? I told you that once you opened it we weren't going back. I remember everything that has happened between us Bonnie; right up to this morning when you nearly kissed me senseless before I was fully awake."

She didn't respond and so he sat there. He watched the sun set and the moon rise and still she didn't come out. He watched videos on his iPhone and sent some rather annoying texts to Bekah and Elijah. When another showed up on the lawn in the early hours of the morning Kol's interest was piqued.

"Get out here witch!" Klaus yelled up at her window. Bonnie gave him no more answer than she had given Kol. "I will set fire to the house and turn it to ashes!" A few moments passed before Bonnie appeared on the lawn. She thrust Klaus off the lawn and into the street.

"You don't get to come to my house and threaten me!" Klaus flashed over to her and she let him get too close before she tried to use magic on him again. Klaus grabbed her and held her aloft.

"I think it's best you remember that I am the original hybrid and you became a vampire today," Klaus growled. Suddenly Klaus growled as he dropped to his knees. He released her and she turned for the house only to be scooped up by Kol.

"Thanks brother, see you at home," Kol said and he took off for the mansion.

Klaus was driving at breakneck speed as all of his memories came back as he had been driving to Bonnie's house but now as he parked his car in the driveway, he tried to shift into a wolf again-something that always came easy to him since becoming a Hybrid-but this time, it didn't work.

 _Damn you Esther!_ He seethed as he realized that while she was trying to kill them, she had found a way to rebind Klaus' wolf side again.

"Nik?" he turned to see Rebekah was there, waiting for him as were his siblings, Caroline and Elena-it looked like Stefan was still out of it. "Is everything okay?"

"No it isn't Bekah." He sighed and as he got into the mansion, he spoke. "I regained my memories while on the way to the Bennett witch's house." Everyone took a deep breath but he continued on as though if he didn't say this, the words would never come out. "I tried to shift back into a wolf while I was here and it turns out that _Esther_ rebound me to the curse again."

Shock and fear fluttered through each person. As much as he wanted to spend every little bit of time with Caroline, he couldn't as he was too wound up in his anger and he was afraid of hurting her.

"So we just need to find a witch to help break the curse with the moonstone," Rebekah trailed off as Damon stormed in and Stefan took the steps, hearing that Klaus was rebound. "A vampire-hopefully it'll be that wench Sage or even that horrid Mary Porter, we have the doppelganger and a werewolf girl."

"We can't break his curse!" Damon was adamant about it. "The last time, everyone that we tried to protect died and both Klaus and Elijah are at fault for it."

Elijah bristled but Elena held Elijah back as she spoke to Damon. "Why can't we break it? Yes, the last time you and Stefan believed that you were better at fighting the Originals when you only had little glimpses of their power and _you_ ," she glared at Damon coldly, "force fed me your blood when Elijah's elixir could have saved me but you didn't believe that it would work. In the end, it was John's sacrifice that saved me. Not you, not the Elixir that I wanted to take but John!"

Hearing what Damon did during the first time, it wasn't just Elijah who was furious but it was Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, Klaus-which was new-and Caroline who were giving the elder Salvatore brother a death glare. "So excuse me if I want to help him break that curse again."

"You can't be serious." Bonnie got out as she stared at her. "You want to help him break the curse again?"

Elena nodded and to everyone's surprise, Rebekah was nodding along with Elena.

"If she wants to do it, don't stop her." Rebekah was looking at all of them. "I spent some time with just her and realized that yes, she does love all of you but you all always seem to coddle her and it annoys her. None of you wanted her to sacrifice herself to save anyone and always lay blame on her but all of you do it for her and it's alright." Rebekah ended up walking from them but continued to talk. "I'm on Elena's side and want this curse gone. I want the old Nik back."

Elijah looked at Elena questioningly. "You really want to do this?"

"I do." She looked him in the eye. "You can call me foolish or something but in the end, this is what I want to do so please don't stop me."

Her words seem to echo through all of them as Elijah, Caroline, Kol, Bonnie, Klaus and the Salvatores watched as the brunette left, each one having wondered about why she wanted to help Klaus.

The man at the center of the whole debate decided to follow her out, unaware that he was being shadowed by his older brother.

Klaus saw Elena sitting in the garden, surrounding herself with the roses when he asked, "why did you choose my side? This time you could die."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "The part of you that's locked is your father's side and believing that you're the son of a psychopathic monster like Mikael for god knows how long, the second you discovered what you were you wanted it badly."

She was right, he realized. Ever since he could remember, he had always wondered why Mikael hated him when he was supposed to be his father until his mother's dirty little secret came to light and he wanted to be a wolf more than a vampire.

He wanted something about that side of him.

"When I found out that my parents were really my aunt and uncle and the guy who I thought was my absentee uncle turned out to be my father, I was angry." She gave a bitter laugh. "I hated him and after he sacrificed himself for me-his only daughter-I read his letter and I still read it to this day." Pulling out the worn out envelope from her pocket, she passed it along to him as she tried to dry her eyes.

Opening it and unfolding the letter, he knew that she must have just read it and that was the reason for her tears.

 _Elena,_

 _It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I am haunted by how things might have turned out differently if I had been more willing to hear your side of things. For me it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this: whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same, as I've always loved you and always will._

 _John_

"I gave Ric back the ring as I knew that one day, either I'd turn or I would have asked someone to compel me to forget about the supernatural."

His eyes were filled with confusion and he whispered, "why would you have asked to be compelled?"

"It's no secret that I like Elijah," she ended up shaking her head. "Okay-I'm in love with him-but at that time, I didn't think that he liked me in such a way and in one of my dreams, I'd tell him but he wouldn't say it back and my heart was crushed." She looked at him finally. "Remember those two mornings I woke up with tears in my eyes?" He nodded. "It was because of that dream."

"He does-" she cut him off.

"I know that now but before I didn't." She stood up and smiled as she hugged him. "I just want you to have something that belonged to that side of you."

They didn't notice that Elijah had watched and heard every exchange between them. As Klaus handed Elena back her letter after folding it and placing it back in the envelope, she walked over to the back doors where Elijah was and he flashed her up to his room.

"I do love you and I always have." She caressed his cheek and laid her forehead on his.

"That's why I want to do this but I want it to be your blood that changes me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As Elijah stirred that morning, after telling Elena that he would give her his blood and that when Klaus kills her to re trigger his hybrid side again and she wakes in transition, he will help her as well as feed her his blood.

Looking at her, the sheet covering her nude body up to her shoulder, his lips were pulled into a smile and he could hear his siblings in his head saying, "you're completely wrapped around her finger".

Kissing the nape of her neck, he whispered, "I'm truly and deeply in love with you Elena Gilbert."

He didn't know that she had woken up when he kissed her nape and told her that.

Stefan knew that Rebekah loved her brothers-especially Klaus-but knowing that they're not on the same page hurt him a lot more than he was willing to acknowledge until Rebekah turned him away last night, after what she and Elena said before leaving.

"Look at it this way bro," Damon said as he lounged in his seat with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a couple of glasses in the other as he went about to pouring each one. "Since you two never fully began your relationship of sorts with her, you can be with anyone else you want."

"You'll never understand Damon." Stefan sighed. "I love her with everything in me-including all of her faults!-but this is _killing me_."

"Then leave her and start on having a new life-a better one." Damon told him. "That's what I'm going to do anyway and it'll be like the old times-road trip travelling around the world."

Stefan shook his head. "Give me time to think about what I want to do first with whatever I have with Rebekah before I agree to this."

"You have until a full moon that'll be occurring in a month."

Caroline wasn't speaking to anyone inside the house-well, to be honest-she wasn't talking _period_.

She wanted to comfort Elena and get her to realize that she didn't believe that they had coddled her so much that she'd hate it, but the words never felt right or seemed to be what needed to be said.

It was all jumbled in her mind and if she had said something to her about it, it wouldn't sound good or even something that should be said so she was silent, painting her nails again and re organizing the closet.

Every single word she wanted to shout, scream or cry out wouldn't be the perfect word to actually say.

It was a good thing that no one went into the room as they would have seen her start to cry silently.

"She won't feed, she won't eat and she won't talk to me!" Kol yelled at Elijah in his frustration. "I'm afraid she's trying to kill herself Elijah! She's driving me out of my bloody mind!"

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," Elena sighed worried for her friend. "What are we going to do Elijah?"

"Well for starters any of you idiots could try talking too me instead of about me!" Bonnie yelled. "Do you think I should be toasting with champagne? I was murdered yesterday and now the biggest crisis is when my best friend is going to kill herself so the original hybrid can go on the war path again! I nearly died trying to prevent this the last time! Now the two of you," she gestured to Elijah and Elena, "are all in favor of it and I'm sure you're all gung ho for anything that brings more killing now that you have your memories back!" Suddenly the house went dark as every light bulb within it exploded.

"Impressive," Kol remarked.

"Sorry," Bonnie sighed to Elijah.

"What the hell?" Rebekah called from somewhere upstairs.

"Bekah can we talk about this?" Stefan asked gently. Since they were in the dark they cuddled up together on top of the bed.

"I'm willing to listen Stefan but I'm not saying it's going to change my mind," Rebekah said gently. "Don't even start the argument with needing to protect Elena; that's between her and Elijah. If she wants to do this then I'm going to stand back and respect her wishes."

"With Klaus' werewolf side bound once again he no longer has the advantage over the rest of you," Stefan said. "you wouldn't have to worry so much…"

"I'm not worried since I have you to protect me," Rebekah smiled in the darkness. "Unless…unless you're leaving? I thought we were starting something. This really has little to do with us. Yesterday Klaus was a hybrid and we were all still here…"

"Three people have to give their lives for this spell to be broken!" Stefan objected.

"I could go kill three people right now and their deaths would be meaningless," Rebekah replied. "Stefan he's my brother. I want him to be happy because I love him but I…I really like you too."

"I'm not leaving you Rebekah," Stefan sighed wrapping his arm around her, "but I am not agreeing with you or Klaus on this."

"I can respect that," Rebekah said before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow some people just walk in like they live here," Kol scoffed as he followed Damon Salvatore into the room. Damon turned his gaze to Bonnie and she glared at him before running from the room and then flashing upstairs to Kol's suite.

"Thanks mate," Kol gave Damon an off-handed moment of appreciation before flashing off after her.

"I demand to speak to Elena," Damon said firmly, "alone."

"Demanding is hardly necessary," Elijah said evenly and he walked casually from the room while Elena glared at Damon.

"Here I am," she said when he had yet to speak.

"Elena you're a very compassionate person and I know you want to always see the good in people but you're not thinking about the bigger picture here," he said. "Four people have to die for this – including you."

"You needn't worry about me Damon. I intend to have vampire blood in my system when I die," Elena replied.

"You're letting _him_ turn you?"

"I practically begged actually," Elena confessed, "Elijah has never sired anyone in his thousand years. I couldn't imagine it being anyone other than the man I love."

"That's it! I've heard enough! Obviously these monsters have done something to you in the last week…" Damon gripped her upper arm roughly.

"Ouch Damon you're hurting me!" She yelped. Damon drug her back towards the front door.

"I believe the lovely Elena asked you to let go," Klaus growled menacingly blocking Damon's path. Damon released his grip on her.

"What happened to the Elena I know?" Damon pierced her gaze with his deep blue one. "The last time you fought the whole way through to save the ones you loved…"

"The ones I love are safe. Klaus has promised me that."

"And how many times do you have to make a deal with the devil before you learn?" Damon said and he stared at her a long moment before he left.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kol entered his suite in a flash and closed the door. Bonnie whirled around. She hadn't been expecting anyone to join her.

"Don't you have Damon to antagonize and Elena to protect?"

"First of all you're confusing me with Elijah or worse yet The Salvatore brothers," Kol scoffed, "and secondly I am far more interested in you."

"Well then it sucks to be you," Bonnie snarled. She moved to walk around him and a second later he had her pinned against a wall. He was startled when her strength almost matched his own. Apparently so was she because the fight went out of her. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"Stop hiding BonBon," Kol said gently. "Getting my memories back did not change the way I feel about you and they certainly didn't change the way you feel about me. You may think you're hiding from me but you're really only hiding from your own feelings. Your emotions are heightened now and you're wasting them on avoiding me because it was okay to have feelings for me when neither of us had to acknowledge my past." She looked away from him.

"I'll give you some time to think about all of this Bonnie but I plan to stay close to you," he said firmly. "In a little while you're going to feed and it's going to all get easier from there on out."

Elena found Bonnie in her room and knocked on the door, waiting for Bonnie to open it. The door flung open by magic as Bonnie sat on her bed, knees up to her chest and her face in said knees. Elena sat beside her as she rubbed her back, soothingly.

"I know that you hate the fact that I'm still needed-before it was for the sacrifice and then for being a bloodbag but I'm doing this again-breaking his curse-because he doesn't feel complete." She sighed. "When you were in transition and you couldn't feel nature, you wanted to lash out and scream, right?" At Bonnie's nod, Elena continued. "He's feeling like that because he can't access that part of him-his wolf legacy-the only thing he has of his birth father."

"Yeah well Kol's spell to give my back my witchcraft - and you can't ever mention that again - didn't cost anyone their life! No one Elena! ...well just me I guess..." Bonnie sighed and looked away a moment. "Elena are you really sure you want to be a vampire? So far I'm terrified and I can't get rid of this burning in my throat. The heightened emotions don't seem fantastic either..." Bonnie worried.

"I would have told you before that I didn't want to but now knowing them," she sighed as she looked at her. "I want to do this. Not just for Klaus and Elijah, I want to do this for everyone. None of this is his fault. It's Esther's fault for what's happened."

"Yes and you're going in with the best intentions Elena, I know, but what happens this time once we make him the hybrid again and he's once more got the upper hand over Kol, Elijah and Rebekah not to mention us...do you really believe next time there's a disagreement that he won't simply dagger Elijah? Could you really stand to go through that Elena?"

"I don't think he'll want to dagger them again...haven't you been watching him with his siblings? They've been acting like a real family and having fun! Everything that's happened from when they've had their minds wiped till now, they've been a family and I think that he wants that to continue." She gave her a hard look. "I don't care what reservations you have against it and yes-I'm doing this and going through with this-but for once, don't coddle me and don't try to guilt trip me with acting all 'martyr like' because it gets old, fast." Standing up, she walked towards the door.

"Elena," Bonnie called halting her best friend's progress. "I'm sorry. I'm not going for martyrdom. I just don't want you to have any regrets. Honestly I haven't really been giving the whole Klaus thing a lot of thought if I'm entirely honest...I've had something else on my mind."

Elena nodded and as she turned to look at her, hand on the doorknob, she spoke softly. "It's okay if you haven't been putting a lot of thought into it but I have since I found out and this is my choice, my decision so please respect it." She ended up smirking. "Also-talk to Kol about how you're feeling with all this alright?"

Bonnie smiled at her, "Of course I respect your decision; you're my best friend. So...you and Elijah? This is really happening? Caroline seemed to be coming to terms with her feelings for Klaus before this too..." It seemed like there was definitely something Bonnie was not saying.

Elena smiled back at her widely. "Yes, me and Elijah." Her cheeks reddened as she thought about him. "He makes me feel...amazing. He doesn't care about me like I'm a prize to be won or anything but he does care about me like I'm his everything and I like it. I love him Bonnie. I love him with my entire being."

Bonnie got off the bed and walked to Elena's side with a big smile. She enveloped her friend in a carefully measured hug. She was a little unsure of herself right now. "I am so happy for you Elena. I can tell that the two of you really love one another. Wow, my two best friends in love with two original brothers...didn't we used to hate them or something?" Bonnie finished with a quip.

"Years ago maybe," she teased. "But I've always been attracted to Elijah, even when I was with Stefan. I don't know what it was about him that I found so...attractive-besides his looks-until I realized that I was attracted to him because he was the only one who didn't try to coddle me or anything. He treated me like an equal." Her eyes danced with some unshed tears. "You can understand that, can't you? Being treated just for who you are?"

Bonnie was obviously approximating a blush as her thoughts returned to Kol and the way he thought she was the most beautiful and interesting of the three girls. Everyone seemed to gravitate to Elena and Caroline first. Then when that was over Bonnie got to be second best but Kol had only ever looked at her since he'd come to Mystic Falls. "Yeah," She finally answered, "Elena am I crazy for feeling this way about him? I mean without his memories I thought maybe it was just a little thing but now..."

Elena nodded. "Go and tell Kol how you feel." Elena took a deep breath. "I still have to tell Jeremy that I'm doing the sacrifice again and hope he doesn't go mad at me for it." Opening the door, Elena made a motion for Bonnie to go find Kol while she left the room, her cell phone in hand and ready to call Jeremy.

Kol found Elijah in his study and flopped into a chair with a drink in hand.

"Brother I hear you're contemplating making a vampire..." Kol decided to break the ice.

"I am." He looked him over. "Why is this any concern of yours? You already sired Miss Bennett and Miss Forbes is of Niklaus' line. Why should it matter that Lovely Elena will be of mine?"

"Wow Elijah, when you go all defensive like that it's practically a dead giveaway that you haven't popped the siring cherry," Kol laughed. "I actually have no interest in your siring Elena so long as that makes you happy. As you said I have my own sire to worry about - one that's not feeding or eating..."

"Have you tried talking to her or helping her with the feeding?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe help her with what she's feeling and see if she is doing well with this newest transition in her life."

Kol was quiet for a long moment. Normally he would just play off Elijah's well-intentioned advice. He always preferred to not show anything that could be perceived as weakness but this was Elijah...and more importantly it was Bonnie.

"No, I haven't asked her because what do I do if the answer is she hates it. What if she's miserable and she wants out?" Kol said with genuine undisguised worry. "I keep trying to be patient like you're always yelling at me - I still think it's senseless by the way."

Elijah sighed. "It is not senseless Kol." He eyed him and at how miserable he was looking. "From what I can tell, it doesn't seem like she wants out." He quickly got up and from the mini bar nearest him, grabbed a club glass and a bottle of scotch. Pouring it, he took a sip and smirked at him. "If she is miserable, find something about this life that she will like and no, it cannot just be sex." He took another sip. "Maybe lend her some grimoires that you've collected and look through all of them as she is a hybrid witch vampire-there might be something that she likes in them."

"Do you think Klaus is right?" Kol worried, "love is a vampire's greatest weakness?"

"Love is not a vampire's greatest weakness but it can be it's greatest strength."

"I'm feeling something through my bond with her," Kol frowned, "I've never felt it before. You do realize once you turn Elena you'll be able to connect with her through your blood in her veins. I wound up killing a bunch of my sires that way..."

"Unlike you brother, she will be my first sire and there will be no way for me to kill her."

"I won't hurt Bonnie!" Kol said adamantly setting his glass firmly on the table his relaxed manner replaced for one more befitting a caged animal.

"I know that but does she know this?"

"Not according to the train wreck of a three-way conversation going on upstairs," Klaus said as he settled onto the sofa with a sketchpad. "How do they even keep up with what they're saying?"

"What did she say?" Kol jumped in eagerly and Klaus grinned. The hybrid looked to Elijah and smirked.

"He doesn't know what's hit him yet does he?" Klaus asked Elijah in reference to their younger brother.

"I don't think so brother." Elijah himself had a smirk on his face. "It will be interesting to see his reaction." He added with some playfulness they haven't seen since they were changed.

"I'll show the two of you some reaction if someone doesn't start explaining!" Kol growled.

"Kol," Elijah said lightly. "Just relax and Niklaus will explain this to you, am I correct?" The look he gave him was intense.

"Elijah believes you're in love with your little witch," Klaus grinned, "and not the sadistic fantasies you usually indulge in but something you haven't encountered in a thousand years..."

"Have you not noticed it yourself Kol? You are worrying over her and unlike our brother here who believes that love is a terrible burden to carry, you seem to enjoy being in it." He could see Kol looking at them with wide eyes and an innocent gaze up at the ceiling. "You have fallen in love and yet you are terrified of it. Don't be. Embrace it."

Kol flashed out of the study and Klaus looked to Elijah with a raised brow.

"He's turning out more like you every day," Klaus smirked.

"Five hundred says she's professing her love for him before breakfast tomorrow," Elijah smirked as well.

"Not a chance, she was running scared up there," Klaus said with wolfish grin.

"Are you sure that you want to do the sacrifice again and have Elena's death on your conscious?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"First of all I am not allowing or denying Elena anything," Elijah replied. "She is completely capable of making her own decisions. I look at it from a slightly different angle Niklaus; Elena has asked me to turn her and you just happen to be getting your sacrifice out of it. I can give to two of my family members at the same time."

"She is willing to turn to be what everyone doesn't want her to be?" the question fell before he could stop himself. At his brother's nod, he gave him a grin. "I hope that everything works out in your favor brother."

"And what of you and the enchanting Miss Forbes, brother?" Elijah raised a brow. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an amiable conversation with either of his brothers and yet here they were.

"I believe that it's none of your business brother." Klaus glared at him as he spoke. "She and I are...not where I want us to be." That was putting it delicately.

They were in a very bad place and he hated it.

"What stands in your way?" Elijah asked evenly. Despite all their past conflicts Elijah truly wanted his brother to find happiness; he rather especially liked the idea of it being with Caroline.

"For some reason I don't think she's all too happy with me wanting to break the curse again because of what happened last time." He held his head down in shame for having killed Jenna.

"These are three of the strongest young women I have ever met, Klaus; none of them like to be bullied. Last time I was indulging your lust for power and control to suit my own agenda. I cornered and coerced Elena and her friends - until I realized that amazing young woman could see right through me and she still wanted to cooperate. Then you showed up like the big, bad wolf," Elijah smirked at the partially intentioned pun, "and you tried to force an already compliant young woman into a corner. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are loyal to one another with every fiber of their beings. If I remember correctly Elena's aunt, Jenna was your second choice. You tried to use Caroline herself." Elijah paused a moment, trying to carefully measure both his words and Klaus' mood.

"They truly hated you back then brother," Elijah continued, "but since then you have been slowly allowing your humanity back to the surface. It is not your weakness brother but your strength. Caroline was willing to tend to you for a week while you remembered nothing. They could have played us all brother but now they are here willingly; even now Caroline is still here. She is worried Niklaus and I don't believe she's the only one; that you will give into your baser urge for power and control. She does not want her heart to be the victim if you choose to let your anger and aggression rule once more."

There were no words from Klaus as he took in his brother's words. Yes, before he bullied them with his blatant use of power and control, but now...now he wanted to be a part of something that had been lost to him because of their mother.

"It won't happen again like it did last time." He promised his elder brother. "I know my word means nothing to you but I swear that it won't happen like it did last time. We will have either Sage or Mary for the vampire, Elena for the doppelganger and a female wolf for the wolf part. No mess though I wish we could use Katerina but death will be too easy." That last part he had a wicked grin gracing his lips.

"May I ask you the most simple and most difficult question? Do you love her Niklaus?"

Klaus stared at him and blinked twice before nodding.

"I do. I do love her."

"Then I offer you this piece of advice," Elijah said gently, "when Elena announced her intentions rather than jump to conclusions I sat down with her and we talked about it. Sit down with Caroline and be honest with her. Lay all of your feelings on the matter on the table; it is not a sign of weakness but a show of strength. Be prepared because she may not immediately or even ever fall in line with your wishes but I have a feeling that you could both find where you stand on the issue and there would be some middle ground there. Iron fist never won fair maiden." Klaus snorted.

"Where did you hear that line from?" he instantly sobered up. "Are you sure that this will work? What if she decides that being with me-a monster-isn't worth it?" For the first time in one thousand years, he was finally showing his brother the one emotion he kept under lock and key-fear.

"If Caroline Forbes was going to reject you because she thought you were a monster she would have done so when you were actually behaving like one. Now that she's gotten to know the real you I'm rather afraid you're stuck with her. Not to mention since Elena is soon to be my sire and Kol has sired Bonnie and is hopefully romancing her as we speak I believe they come as a matched trio..." Elijah smirked at his brother. "You'd best hold up your end of the deal. Would it help if I told you she was playing with your insignia ring yesterday?" Klaus nodded happily.

"It would help matters greatly Elijah." He went over to the door and grinned. "I have a blonde baby vampire to talk to brother! Thank you for the enlightening conversation!" Once that was said, he left the room and Elena walked in, staring at Klaus' back with a weird look.

"Is he okay or did your mother put another spell on him?" she asked and Elijah laughed.

Kol found Bonnie sitting on his bed with her knees curled against her chest. Elena and Caroline seemed to be a little worried. Kol offered his best smile.

"Could you ladies please excuse me and Bonnie? I would like some alone time with her," Kol said gently. Elena and Caroline exchanged a quick glance, smiled at Bonnie and then left the room. Kol settled next to Bonnie on the bed. He looked at her for a moment before he opened his wrist and let the smell of blood permeate the room. Bonnie's eyes immediately darkened. She turned her head away and his wrist closed up. He opened it again and this time Bonnie fled across the room but he was right behind her. Her back was against a wall now and he leaned casually over her.

"Bonnie I don't know why you think you need to fight this," he said gently. "Is it because you think I don't care for you? Or is it because you're afraid to care for me? Look into my eyes Bonnie and see what's really there because I can already see the depths of your feelings in your beautiful eyes." He blinked and dropped his façade of disinterest letting Bonnie see every raw emotion he was feeling.

As she continued to stare into his eyes her heart rate elevated and as she gasped Kol lowered his head and his lips met with hers. She hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth to him and her hands slid into his hair. Their kissing quickly became feverish and Kol gripped her backside lifting her up the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt his desire pressed against her.

Boldly she gripped Kol's shirt and tore it open sending buttons flying while he smirked at her. He gripped her shirt and snatched it off of her. He grinned as he admired her pert breasts displayed perfectly in her black lace push-up bra. He leaned in to kiss her shoulder and then his mouth worked its way down onto the tops of her breasts.

"Do you like that little witch?" he asked as she trembled against him. She answered by reclaiming his mouth for another kiss. He flashed them over to the bed and gently laid her down never breaking the kiss. Her hands left his shoulders to trace the contours of his chest as his lips trailed down her neck. He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her neck and she moaned. In a flash he ripped her bra apart and tossed its remains over his shoulder. Bonnie frowned.

"I'll buy you a dozen more, gorgeous" Kol grinned. Bonnie blushed as much as she could when she realized how much of her he was seeing. She tried to cover herself but he lifted her arms over her head and pinned them there. His knees were straddling her hips and with a smirk he looked his fill. Then he leaned down and his lips touched one tender peak setting Bonnie on fire. It was as though she could feel every nerve-ending in her body. He licked and sucked until she was writhing with pleasure. He switched to the other side and her back arched off the bed in response.

The youngest living original had moved his hands to brace himself as he worked. He was a little surprised as he realized her hands were undoing the button on his jeans. Kol smirked as Bonnie lowered his zipper. He groaned as she slipped her hand inside and began to caress him he enjoyed the pleasures of her touch for a few minutes before he backed down her legs and took her pants with him. His lips branded her skin as he started at her knee and worked his way up her inner thigh.

His knuckles rubbed her underwear against her innermost space and he smiled as he felt her moist heat. Her sharp intake of breath told him she was in uncharted territory and with a grin he pushed her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside. Her gaze snapped up to meet his. He held her gaze and the depth of his just fueled the emotions raging within her and pooling deep inside. His thumb found her bundle of nerves and Bonnie groaned with delight which spurred him on.

Soon it wasn't enough and he ripped her underwear away before slipping another finger inside her. He could feel her muscles tightening; feel the tension building within her and he smiled.

"Kol! Kol! I'm going to…"

"I know beautiful; I've got you." He leaned in and kissed her before he watched her face as her world came apart. As the sensations began to subside he increased his movements to vampire speed and watched as Bonnie had several climaxes. She arched her back and gripped the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

"I think you're ready darling," he said tenderly before his lips met hers. His underwear discarded he slowly slipped inside her. "Don't tense up love. The pain will go away I promise." Bonnie couldn't imagine this was possibly going to work; she had just seen Kol in all his glory and there was no way he was going to fit. Just as she contemplated that thought however he settled completely inside of her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then her lips.

Once she had relaxed a little he began to move and soon her movements matched his as they each strove for climax; climbing towards a peak of pleasure. Gripping her thigh Kol tilted her hips and Bonnie cried out as he nailed her G-spot. Her eyes went wide as she realized the house wasn't empty.

"Don't worry; no one can hear us in here," Kol smirked, "I like my privacy." He continued to hit that perfect spot over and over and Bonnie began to fall apart in his arms as first one climax and then another slammed into her.

"Kol! Kol!" she cried out his name and he smirked.

"That's right darling I want you to say it," he said. "Whose are you?"

"Yours"

"Say it Bonnie"

"I'm yours Kol; and you're mine," Bonnie said and he wondered if she realized how gloriously beautiful she looked right now with her hair all wild about her, in the full throws of passion and her face completely vamped out. Of course so was his and it had been a very long time since he had harnessed so much control. Finally his released slammed into him and he bit her wrist. A moment later his pleasure increased as her fangs broke the sweet spot on his neck and their passion reached new highs as they blood shared. Finally he released her wrist and she lifted her head. He rolled to his side and pulled her close against him.

"You're mine little witch – always and forever."

Klaus went over to track Caroline down and as he passed her bedroom door, he heard her start crying. He began to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge and as much as he loved his house, he didn't need another repair bill sent to him-the last time that happened was because of Kol and his love for his baseball bat breaking most of the walls in the living room and utterly destroying his room.

Sighing, he said, "Caroline love! Please! Open the door so we can talk!"

No answer but he could hear the music pumping out through the iHome that was in all the rooms. He wasn't paying attention to _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift as he pounded on the door again.

"Caroline! Open the door please!"

Again, no answer but the repeating of Taylor Swift just ran up his annoyance factor by tenfold.

 _I hope that she forgives me for this_ he thought as he broke down the door and found her glaring at him through tear stained eyes on her bed. Crossing over to her, he shut off the iHome and scooped her up in his arms. He raced down the stairs and once he found the pool he had installed (it looked more like an underwater lagoon than an indoor pool really) and tossed her in.

"NIKLAUS MIKAELSON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed and he was thrilled that he got her to speak. He smirked and jumped in with her. "I am going to make you pay for what you did!" she was seething mad.

"Catch me if you can love," he told her and flashed away to the other end of the lagoon. She went in that same direction only for him to end up near the waterfall and it kept going until she gave in and he was right in front of her. "Are you willing to listen to what I have to say or are we going to continue playing hide and seek in the pool?" he asked casually. She snorted.

"This isn't a pool-it's a freakin' lagoon!" she looked at him and saw just how vulnerable he was being with her. "I'm just…I don't know what's going to happen when you become the Hybrid again. I'm just afraid that you'll go on a murder spree or something like that." He shook his head.

"That was before my enlightening chat with Elena." He saw her look surprised. "Oh yes, we spoke about why she's doing this and all. This time, none of what happened from before will happen again and though you don't believe me, I will make sure none of it will happen."

"So you won't go after Elena and kill her because she became a vampire?" He nodded.

"She would be Elijah's first ever sired vampire-the last time he tried to do this it ended badly." He looked down. "He had wanted to sire Tatia's child-a little boy-when he was older as Elijah cared for him throughout his lifetime but Andras told him that he wanted to experience this human life and Elijah allowed him."

"So when he found Katerina five hundred years later…" she was now grasping the situation Elijah had placed himself in. "He never truly fell for her did he?"

He nodded again. "He didn't. Yes, he wanted her saved and to be sacrificed but he was going to compel her to move to some English city and to start a family with who she loved but look how that turned out."

She wanted to feel horrible for Elijah-he had given up his heart to one woman but she had died and he had wanted to protect her son but he wanted to die.

"He wears his heart on his sleeve more than Rebekah could ever try to mimic." He chuckled before turning sober. "I'm not going to hound my future sister just because she didn't stay human. There will be no way for me to win if I do that." He pulled her flush against him, the water suddenly heating up between them. "I swear to you Caroline Forbes, I swear that I won't go back on my word-your friends will be safe this time around."

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to go slow with her and if she wanted a kiss, she would have to be the one to initiate it.

Laying his forehead against hers, he allowed his humanity to turn on again and it was only for her.

His humanity was Caroline Forbes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They had twenty-four hours until the ritual when Stefan sat beside Elena outside on the deck. He took her hand in his and squeezed it a bit.

"As much as I know why you're doing this again…I don't think I can stand to see you die again. For this ritual." She smiled and squeezed it back.

"I know Stefan but this is my choice. It was my choice last time and no one cared that I was compliant."

"I'll miss your compassion." He murmured. She laughed.

"I'll still be me-I'll just be a vampire but I'll still be the same."

Elijah was walking on pins and needles all afternoon, nervousness settling into him when Rebekah went over to him with a club glass filled with whiskey. Thanking her, she had to ask.

"Do you want her to go through with this?"

"I don't." He said with a heavy sigh. "But this is what she wants and no-she doesn't want to take the elixir that I had made, she wants to take my blood." He looked at her with watery eyes. "She'll die and she'll come back as a vampire. She wants my blood to change her."

"Then don't be upset." She kissed his cheek. "She's always been yours-you've waited a thousand years for her like she's waited years for you. This is her choice. Let her do this and then you two can go on some beautiful tropical island getaway and be happy together for eternity."

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I will-I'm just scared." He let out a breath. "Last time, I tried to kill Niklaus but I didn't. I'm just afraid that he'll compel her to forget about me." She snorted.

"I highly doubt that he's going to compel her to forget you-we've never seen you this interested in a woman and yet, here we are. He wants you happy like I do. Like Kol does."

Kol and Bonnie were just lying in bed, cuddling each other. She was worried, not just for herself but for Elena because her life was on the line. She knew that Elijah wouldn't let anything happen to her but she kept remembering the last time.

Kol noticed her tears and held her close to his chest. He hated that she was crying. He had been told what happened the last time this occurred but yet, he couldn't find fault with anyone of his siblings-if he had been in Elijah's spot and he wanted to kill Klaus he would have done what Elijah did except for negotiating with Elena who was already compliant and ready to die.

No, he would have done something else to make her realize that the Salvatores were nuisances and made her take the potion to save her life. This time, he knew that Elijah would take steps into securing Elena's immortality and find a way to keep her humanity.

Whatever the cost.

Elena was in bed with Elijah, she was breathing heavily after god knows how many rounds of sex they had and she was curled into him. She knew that he was worried about losing her-either her humanity or something else and she needed to reassure him.

"I'll always be yours-humanity less or even with it still intact." She looked up and pressed her lips to his. "Always and forever."

"I can't lose you after getting you back." He murmured and she allowed her mouth to be caught by his and she managed to get out, "I promise you that you'll never lose me."

Caroline was sitting in the garden, worried about the upcoming ritual and everything that will happen during said ritual. The ritual required a female wolf, a female vampire and the Petrova doppelganger but she didn't know who was going to be used.

Last time it had been Jenna as the vampire sacrifice, Jules as the wolf one and Elena as the Petrova sacrifice but John had used magic to save Elena and to die in her spot. This time, there will be no magic of that kind to bring her back as a human, no-she'll come back as a vampire but she's still unsure of this vampire life she has.

She was holding a few pink roses when her tears splashed the petals of said flowers and warm arms encircled her.

"Don't worry-everything will go according to plan, I swear it." Klaus murmured in her hair.

"I'm allowed to worry and to grieve for my friend's life and her humanity aren't I?"

He sighed and kissed the back of her head. "You are but understand this-she will be fine and safe. Nothing will harm her-even I won't harm her after the sacrifice."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	20. Chapter 20

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 20**

As evening began to draw to a close everyone was beginning to prepare for the ritual. Together, they all piled into two different SUVs and they had all made their way to the quarry then. On the way there though, it was all silent as everyone had different thoughts running through their heads as each person tensed during the drive straight to the Quarry-the first one had all three sacrifices as well as Elijah, Klaus and Jeremy (who wanted to be there for moral support) while the second one had Caroline, the Salvatores, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie who were nervous as well as anxious as none of them (except for the Salvatores and Bonnie) had really seen how the sacrifice is done.

Once the first one was parked, the female werewolf was tied up as well as knocked out while the female vampire was asleep.

"I have the moonstone," Elena told Klaus as he helped her out. As soon as her feet hit the gravel Elijah walked her over towards her circle. He was holding her hand in his and he had his forehead pressed into hers. It was an intimate moment between the two before he gave her more of his blood, to ensure that she came back to him.

Bonnie had done a locator spell and determined that Finn was a safe distance away. Elena seemed in a hurry to get it done and that worried both Caroline and Bonnie. No one seemed as anxious about the whole thing as Elijah. Kol walked towards Elijah but when he got within five feet they were both startled to find they couldn't get any closer to one another.

"What is going on?" Kol worried and Elijah frowned.

"Oh, sorry that would be me," Bonnie said firmly. "No Mikaelson blood within five feet of another until I call it off."

"Bonnie," Kol frowned.

"No, I'm keeping you, Elijah and Rebekah safe," Bonnie said. Kol walked towards Bonnie and was surprised when he could touch her.

"Loophole," Bonnie smiled.

"Little witch," Kol grinned.

"Talk to your brother," Bonnie encouraged. She kissed Kol quickly and sped off. Elijah's eyes were on Elena across the way.

"Brother I don't believe I've ever seen you so anxious," Kol observed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want her safe and sound Kol," Elijah murmured. "I wouldn't want her to have this life but this is her choice and I must respect it."

"That's not what I asked." Elijah turned to stare at him.

"I'm not sure what I want."

"You know she's making this commitment because she wants to be with you Elijah," Kol said. "I knew when I turned Bonnie that her decision was because of me. At first...well you know how I felt about attachments and commitment." Kol turned his gaze towards where Bonnie was standing with Elena and Caroline.

"You seem to have gotten over that," Elijah observed. Kol smiled largely.

"I don't know when it happened exactly but yes."

"You can make this okay for her," Kol encouraged after a moment. "Elijah I know you will be great at this."

"I hope so." His heated gaze on Elena made her turn to smile and wave at him.

As time drew near Kol joined Bonnie and Caroline. The girls hugged Elena tightly.

"This feels a little different so far," Bonnie said trying to stay positive. "Elena if Damon and Stefan show up I may have to hurt them to keep them back...I think the best thing for you would be to stay focused on Elijah."

The doppelgänger nodded as her eyes met Elijah's again.

"Care-if you see either brother I want you to snap their necks for me." Elena told her gently.

"Okay it's time," Klaus said. Bonnie and Caroline left Elena's side with Kol. Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena and kissed her passionately. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I already know how you feel Elijah. I promise you this will all be okay. I love you."

"I love you Elena, come back to me," Elijah whispered gently against her ear. As he stepped away from her the fire of her circle completed. Kol was staying close to Bonnie but he noticed Caroline gravitated to them as well. The little blonde vampire had been growing on him - mostly because she seemed to genuinely be a good friend to Bonnie. Kol had serious doubts about Elena sometimes but Caroline was a steadfast friend.

The witch that Klaus had recruited for the ritual began the spell. That was when Bonnie noticed Stefan and Damon were perched atop the cliff. What a serious case of deja vu? She hoped everyone would stand firm and this would run as smoothly as possible. Her focus however was mostly on protecting Kol, Elijah, Elena, Caroline and Rebekah. That was quite a load even for Bonnie and she had drunk extra blood before she came.

Elena felt so different as she stood in the circle this time. The fear and anxiety that had tormented her last time didn't exist this time around. Instead she was mostly ignoring Klaus and instead was focused on Elijah. She could see that he was worried and it touched her heart - a thousand year old original vampire was worried for her.

VVVVVVVVVVV


	21. Chapter 21

VVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 21**

Caroline watched as the witch opened the circle for the werewolf and Klaus began the sacrifice. It had been a while since Caroline had seen him be so brutal and violent. She knew he was capable of it she just didn't think of him that way most of the time. The werewolf didn't both her but as he moved to the vampire Caroline grew tense. It was as he was finishing that part that Damon Salvatore made a kamikaze run towards the ritual. He didn't get close enough though as Bonnie suddenly rooted him to the spot.

"Care," she looked to her friend. Caroline quickly incapacitated Damon and Klaus ignored them focusing instead on Elijah as he stepped into the last circle.

As he bit into Elena's neck Kol was surprised when he wound up with Caroline buried into one shoulder and Bonnie the other.

"I can't," Bonnie shivered violently.

"Oh my gods," Caroline cried.

Elijah couldn't watch this but Rebekah gave his hand a squeeze.

"She'll come back." Rebekah promised.

"I hope she does." Elijah whispered.

Stefan had come down close to the circles now and his gaze never left Elena as he watched Klaus drain the life from her eyes. He had been here before. This time however, she was not his to lose. He did notice that Klaus carefully laid her body down this time instead of simply discarding her. The ring of fire died away and Klaus moved for the woods.

"Caroline go with him," Bonnie encouraged. "Elena will be out for hours."

Elijah and Rebekah were by Elena's side as soon as the fire had died down. She was lying there completely lifeless and the sight broke Elijah. Bonnie was in complete shock as she watched tears slip down Elijah's cheeks. She had never imagined any original was capable of showing that amount of emotion.

Elijah and Rebekah were by Elena's side as soon as the fire had died down. She was lying there completely lifeless and the sight broke Elijah. Bonnie was incomplete shock as she watched tears slip down Elijah's cheeks. She had never imagined any original was capable of showing that amount of emotion.

Elijah carried her in his arms, bridal style, and flashed away with her to the car, knowing that she would need blood when she woke.

Rebekah stared at the spot where Elijah was before setting her sights on Kol.

"Make sure nothing bothers Elijah while Elena's still out." She ordered and he nodded, knowing better than to piss off his sister.

They helped Stefan get Damon to a car and then everyone except Caroline and Klaus loaded up and drove back to the Mikaelson mansion. Once there Bonnie grabbed hold of Kol's arm and he felt her power coursing through him as she used the two of them to erect a barrier around the house.

"No one in or out but us," she declared when she had finished though the moment she released her hold on Kol she sank to the floor. He caught her before she even hit the floor and took her upstairs to their room.

Rebekah was watching Stefan place Damon on the couch and she let out a breath.

"I'm worried-for Nik, for Caroline, for Elijah and for Elena!" Stefan held her hand and squeezed it the same way he did for Elena the day before.

"She's strong and brave. She'll be okay." She nodded but she didn't believe him so he changed the subject. "Do you think that Bonnie's okay?"

She snorted. "I care for what reason?"

He blinked. "The two of you are friends...right?"

Another snort. "I would prefer us to be 'acquaintances' as we're only truly connected through our love for Kol." She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Don't think that Elena didn't tell me about what she did even before the first sacrifice! Locking her in her own house and don't feed me the whole 'trying to protect her' line!"

"Bonnie did that at my suggestion," Stefan confided, "you should give her a chance Bekah. I have a feeling she's not going anywhere."

"Maybe." She shrugged, not at all caring. "But that doesn't mean that you all should have locked her up! You all should have let the first sacrifice go on smoothly and besides," she walked out of the living room to go into the kitchen with Stefan trailing behind her. "Elijah wouldn't have killed Nik. He loves him and yes, what Nik said was cruel but in the end, it's all about family. Elena and Caroline are family. You're family. Bonnie will probably not end up as family but I'll be polite to her for Kol's sake."

"Then that should be fine." He told her with a kiss to her lips.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	22. Chapter 22

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 22**

Klaus came in carrying Caroline a while later.

"I can walk you know!" Caroline protested.

"You were injured," Klaus replied with concern.

"You bit me," Caroline reminded him. "Thank goodness you are your own remedy!"

"You bit her?" None of his siblings looked happy. Everyone assembled in the study where Elijah had Elena in his arms.

"Guys, it was completely on accident," Caroline jumped immediately to his defense.

Elijah nodded while Rebekah looked concerned for her new sister. Walking over to her, she made sure that there was no lasting damage done to her before flashing away only to come back with a blood bag.

"You need this more than Kol's new hybrid does at the moment." She smiled at her. "She's okay-just exhausted. She'll wake soon probably." Her eyes were focused over to her second eldest brother as he stared at Elena. "She's going to wake soon so that's why there's a whole supply of blood in the kitchen at the moment."

Meanwhile upstairs in Kol's suite Bonnie's eyes finally opened halfway much to Kol's relief. She tried to struggle into a sitting position but instead Kol ultimately had to prop her against the multitude of pillows stacked against his headboard.

"I feel so weak...I thought vampires were supposed to have boundless energy," she groaned gently.

"They do but as you're also half witch...well, your energy level was wasted when you made sure that the house was sealed up."

She nodded with a grimace. She hated feeling weak.

Kol slipped off his shoes and then settled onto the bed with her moving her so that she was resting against his chest. He tenderly kissed the top of her head thankful that he hadn't gone through what Elijah did tonight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile downstairs Elena groaned as she tried to open her eyes only to find that the light was blinding. When she did get them opened she was nearly overwhelmed by the sea of faces hovering over her. She was however, surprised to note how well she could see everything. Kol and Bonnie seemed to be missing though she recognized almost instinctively that they were in Kol's room. Finally her eyes focused on Elijah whose arms she was settled in.

"I love you," the first gentle words slipped out of her mouth as she reached up a hand to cradle his cheek.

He held her hand closer to his cheek and whispered back, "I love you my love."

She smiled and as she tried to sit up in his arms, it was difficult so he helped her by sitting down and pulling her upper body up, pressed against his chest.

"I'm...hungry." She whispered in his chest. He smiled and handed her a blood bag. She grabbed it but she was able to uncap it and drink every last drop without getting any on her. It was satisfying but she wanted more.

Elijah - knowing that she needed more - grabbed two more that went the same way as the first one. Looking back at him, he used his thumb to wipe away the blood that formed on her lower lip and she sucked his thumb into her mouth.

"And another vampire enters the world, congratulations brother," Kol said knowing that Elijah would have no trouble hearing him even from that distance.

"You're beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged Elena and soon everyone was taking their turn until her rising emotions had Elijah stealing her away from everyone and quickly for his suite. He didn't want her to become overwhelmed.

Once they left, Caroline turned to Rebekah to ask.

"What did Bonnie do this time?" Rebekah shook her head.

"Elena told me that the little witch locked her in her house-Stefan told me that it was at his request-but she should have known better."

Caroline knew all about that day-Elena was barely speaking to Bonnie afterwards and it left Bonnie upset. She wanted to understand Bonnie's side, she really did, but she knew that Elena hated it when people tried to force their decisions for her life and that was one of them.

She was actually surprised that they were still friends.

"Elena has kind of a history of bad choices. Sometimes when she gets it into her head to martyr herself other people get hurt in the process. Bonnie was just trying to protect everyone, not just Elena. I seem to remember it was at Stefan's request anyhow," Caroline said, "I know you love Elena and I do too but Bonnie's my other best friend and I love her just as much. Bonnie was the first one that understood why I wanted to be with Klaus...I'm pretty sure the feelings she was trying to hide for Kol may have had something to do with that."

"So far the only people who would have been hurt by her 'so called' martyrdom would have been her family and friends and it would have been from her death." Rebekah could see where Caroline was coming from-to a point, anyway. "If she had done it at the very beginning then her Aunt Jenna would still be here just like that wolf girl Jules."

Stefan couldn't fault her for saying that.

It was all true. Jenna and Jules would still be alive today.

"Besides, the only reason Bonnie was okay with you and Niklaus was because she only wants to have fun with Kol. Didn't you even talk to Elena without your pet witch there? She had a bet with Jeremy about you and Nik getting together and she won."

The two blinked at the female Original.

Bonnie wished for the first time that she wasn't a vampire. Then her hearing would not have picked up what Rebekah said. Instead she had heard every word and she took a deep breath fleeing down the hall to a nearby balcony. She sank to the cement floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't mind that the blonde didn't like her but that she felt Bonnie wasn't serious about Kol hurt. What if the blonde original convinced him of that? She laid her head against her knees and gave into her tears.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	23. Chapter 23

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 23**

Caroline was the one who found her and sat beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm not playing Caroline," Bonnie choked out between sobs. "I became a vampire because of him. I'm...I'm in love with Kol and I don't know what I did to make her say those things." She continued crying for a minute before she added. "What if Kol isn't serious Care?"

"I know that you aren't but you should try to talk to Rebekah about it." Caroline soothed. "Just talk to her about it."

"But what if-" Bonnie couldn't get it out.  
"Just talk to her," Caroline suggested giving her friend a hug. Bonnie gathered herself back together and made her way downstairs.

"Rebekah could I have a word with you? Perhaps in the kitchen?"

Rebekah inclined her head. "What did you want to talk about? My words to Caroline and Stefan perhaps? Or your feelings for my brother?" She smirked at the girl who winced. "Take your pick."

"Both." Again, the blonde inclined her head. "I do have feelings for him! I changed for him."

"Many women say that same story Bonnie." Rebekah told her. "Each one ended up dead by Kol's hand. Why should I believe you and your feelings for my brother are real?"

"Hmmm let's see...Elena did actually apologize to me for the whole daggering incident and Caroline's that bubbly little thing that can make people happier." Rebekah said as she walked into the kitchen with grace. Finding a barstool, she sat upon it, her chin on her fist and elbow on her thigh. "What makes you think that I should put you in the family category and don't say Kol. Finn tried saying the same thing and wanted me to include Sage who I can't stand." Peering closer at her, she cocked her head in a reminiscent move of Kol. "I just need one good reason and don't say Kol as that would be a copout." She nodded to herself. "You didn't really apologize to any of my brothers about your family helping my mother with her genocide attempt."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said, trying to convey her feelings of sorrow to her but Rebekah shook her head.

"Next time you want to talk to me or even say sorry," Rebekah told her as she got off the barstool gracefully. "Actually mean it." She smiled. "Oh goodie-Kol's been eavesdropping on all of my conversations." Her eyes were wicked. "Don't go tattling on me and besides, out of all my brothers-you will need to get Elijah on your side because of this moment, you've pissed him off pretty badly."

She sauntered off.

"What the hell is wrong with Bekah?" Kol asked after Elijah had given him permission to enter. He was settled on the couch with Elena and Kol offered them both a quick smirk after his outburst. Truth be told his dander was up as he was already very protective of Bonnie. At his words Elena looked worried. This was blowing up fast. She needed to go see Bonnie and make sure she was okay.

"Bekah's mad at her because of the first time the sacrifice would have happened as well as helping your mother." Elena stared Kol in the eye. She knew that he didn't really like her but at the moment, she could care less. "Bekah and I became fast friends after I apologized to her and because of how protective she is of all of you, she doesn't want to see any of you hurt and believes that Bonnie is going to do exactly that."

Elijah's eyes darkened at the mention of the first sacrifice as well as what Elena had planned to do, to protect her loved ones.

"At Stefan's request she had trapped Elena in her own house." Elijah held his vampire closer. "If that didn't happen, Elena would be dead but her aunt would still be alive."

"I know exactly how you would feel if she was coming after Elena so I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from," Kol glared.

"Maybe I should talk to her..." Elena offered moving to get off of Elijah's lap.

Elijah nodded and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She looked up at him with a wide smile and kissed him as deeply as she could before she walked away at human speed to find her friend. Elijah watched her walk and had a silly little grin on his face, unable to believe that he had her for the rest of eternity. Kol saw his look and shook his head.

"As much as I like her-which isn't a lot-why do you like her?" he asked. Elijah barely spared him a glance.

"She completes me and as to you ever liking her, that I can say the same about myself towards Miss Bennett."

He got up to go after Rebekah to talk to her while Kol stared at him.

Elena found Bonnie crying and sat beside her, like they used to do when they were five years old.

"I know that you spoke to Bekah as Kol said it." She looked at her. "She's worried about your feelings for Kol so that's why she's giving you a hard time. She knows that Caroline and I are really in love with her two elder brothers but with you, she's not really sure and besides," Elena smiled sadly. "Her and Elijah may act differently but in the end, each one is protective of their family."

"She said that I'm probably not going to be." She choked out and Elena nodded.

"I know what she said," Bonnie looked at her incrediously. "Vampire hearing? I think the whole house heard her." Bonnie turned red. "As much as she likes you-which is probably the same amount that Kol likes me-she needs to get used to you. Like she did with me and Care."

"I feel so alone 'Lena," Bonnie worried. "What if they turn him against me? Maybe I should just leave...trying to control myself and this on top of it..." Elena wrapped her arms around Bonnie and held her tightly.

"If you leave, that will tell them that they're right about you just wanting to use their brother and it doesn't matter how calm Klaus can be with Care. If you hurt one of them, you hurt all of them and he'll make you live the same way Katherine's living-on the run for five hundred years."

Bonnie just cried harder and Elena held her tighter, not wanting to squeeze her to death.

"It took me just telling them everything about my life-the good and the bad-for them to like me. Try that with Rebekah and see what happens. If she still hates you then I'm sorry but if she will slowly talk to you-even with people around-then you're doing good."

"What about Elijah?" She sniffled. Elena shook her head.

"Let him see you around Kol and to see how the both of you act around each other." Elena smiled at her. "I know that Kol and I will never be friends-considering that he hates me-but be thankful that Elijah and Rebekah will at least give you a chance."

"Be patient with him Elena," Bonnie said gently, "Kol and Elijah have more in common than you think. He's pretty protective of the one person that's always looked out for him. Okay...I'll suck it up. We've been through worse right? By the way how are you doing? Sometimes getting used to this vampire stuff is easy and then at the strangest times it tries to get the better of you."

The girls sat quietly on the balcony for a while before Bonnie took Elena's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm really glad things are working out for you and Elijah. I could tell there was something about the two of you the first time I ever saw you together. He cherishes you Elena and you deserve that in your life after all that you've been through. Just remember no matter what Care and I will always be here for you," Bonnie said and she pulled her emotions together and fought for control.

"I think I'm going for a swim," She said, "I need to work off some energy."

Bonnie nodded. "Have fun." Bonnie told the new vampire.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As Elena entered the pool, she began to do laps when Kol appeared above her. He was staring at her like he's never seen anyone like her before.

"Did you want to join me or are you going to stare at me all night while I do laps?" Elena asked him.

Kol dove easily into the pool and began to match her stroke for stroke effortlessly.

"I have a feeling that you aren't going anywhere so I thought I might get to know you," Kol said evenly.

"By staring at me?" Elena frowned as they continued swimming.

"Bonnie says you sleep with a teddy bear," He began, "what's the story behind that one?"

"Well I was six and I got chicken pox at the start of spring vacation. I ran a pretty bad fever and I was miserable. My Dad ran out to an all-night drugstore for my medicine and he came back with that teddy bear. As I held the bear I began to get better. After that anytime life sucked I just felt like that bear brought me a little bit of good luck - stupid I know."

"Rebekah has a wooden duck that Klaus made her and I have an arrowhead that Elijah gave me. We all carry things like that...Bonnie has a locket with a picture of the three of you in it."

"She still has that?" Elena was amazed. "Of course she does. Bonnie never forgets birthdays and bad days. She's the best friend anyone could ask for. She even helped Caroline celebrate the anniversary of her turning and I had forgotten all about it..."

"Why did you forget about it?" he asked and she gave him a look.

"Damon had annoyed me pretty badly that day and Jeremy took me out of town with Alaric. Their reason was that they had found some of my birth family. I didn't know they had done that as I thought they all died." She looked at him. "My birth mother Isobel-who Klaus compelled to kill herself in front of me in the cemetery-told me that her parents never knew about me. That was true but she didn't say that she had other relatives who discovered my parentage and had talked to Alaric to schedule the meet." She smiled wistfully. "As nice as they were-and they were-they didn't really seem interested in my life but wanted to know more about Isobel and why she did what she did."

"I'm sorry," Kol said sincerely. Elena looked at him askance and stopped swimming in the shallow end. Kol stopped swimming as well.

"Bonnie really needs you right now," she said with a touch of worry on her features.

"I know," Kol said. "I've never felt about anybody the way Bonnie makes me feel. It even scares me a little and I'm not afraid of anything." He laughed lightly and Elena joined him.

"The last thing I ever want to do is hurt Elijah, Kol. I know you don't trust me yet and I'm glad that you're trying to get to know me before you just dismiss me outright. I'm on love with him Kol; the kind of love where I would come between someone's hand and his heart if you know what I'm trying to say."

"I can see it." He looked at her with a light expression. "I just don't want him to end up hurt in the end."

She shook her head. "He won't end up hurt because of me." She got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Turning to look at him with a smile, she murmured, "go talk to Bonnie. She needs you now."

Kol watched her go and realized there may be something different about this one. Elijah's reaction was certainly different. He swam a little longer and then went in search of Bonnie. He found her in the Greecian colonnade of Elijah's garden. She was sitting in front of her grim moire and he watched from a distance for a moment. She had made a rose bush and the blooms were a beautiful white except the edge of the petals which was a deep blood red.

"Gardening," Kol asked with a smile as he approached and sat next to her.

"I was inspired. I've decided to call it the Mikaelson Rose"

"Well it certainly is beautiful," he commented as he touched the petals. Each one felt like satin against his fingers. "I talked with Elena while we were swimming."

Bonnie smiled at him. "That's great!"

"She's beginning to grow on me more than the others have." He looked curiously at her. "I remember that Damon kept implying that she was a strumpet for some reason. You know why?"

She turned around to stare at the Mikaelson Rose before speaking.

"Damon has feelings for her and so she asked him about these feelings. He told her how strong they were and he ended up calling her Katherine. Since then, she's tried to be away from him."

"He'd better not pursue that course of action now that she's with my brother. That's Mikaelson blood in her veins and we take that seriously."

"Some of you take that seriously," Bonnie said thinking of the fact that it was Kol's blood in her veins. She felt so close to him ever since the transition. "Kol..."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close before his lips descended on hers. She could feel all of his feelings for her in that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until she trailed kisses down his neck while he groaned and ran his fingers in her hair.

"I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. Please promise me you won't forget that," Bonnie whispered softly.

"I won't forget that Bonnie." Kol whispered to her.

She sat there cuddled in his embrace for a long time before they returned inside. She began rummaging around in the kitchen and soon prepared mushroom ravioli from scratch while there was marinara and pesto sauce cooking on the stove. Kol was finishing a fresh loaf of French bread which he put in the oven while he started throwing together a salad.

"Bonnie you're hungry," Kol said gently.

"I know that's why I'm...oh. How do you do that?"

"I can feel all of your needs and desires. It goes both ways actually. That's not all I can do," Kol whispered. Suddenly Bonnie gripped the counter feeling like Kol had slipped inside of her.

"Kol, you can't do that in here!" She moaned. "Not to mention everyone in the house will hear and I'm not anyone's favorite person."

"Please you two! NOT IN THE BLEEDING KITCHEN!" Klaus shouted at them from his studio where he had Caroline wrapped up in a blue silk sheet.

Kol groaned and slipped out of her.

"We will have to continue this in our room."

She let out a content sigh and they went back to preparing her food. Looking around, she saw that there was no one else anywhere in the house-maybe Klaus and Caroline in his studio, but the others seemed to have disappeared.

"Any idea where everyone else went to? I made enough for everyone but I guess they can have some later if they want," Bonnie said. She tasted the sauce and smiled. "Perfect."

She plated her dinner and left Kol to choose his sauce and then they settled at the table for dinner.

"Well...Bekah's going to try and play nice with Damon for Stefan's sake and Elijah's gone to Elena's to explain what happened to her."

Bonnie winced. "I don't think that Alaric's gonna take to kindly to that."

"Elijah can handle himself," Kol grinned. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Well I thought I might see if I can get a harness on my magic since you went to such lengths to preserve it for me," Bonnie smiled. "the edge of Elijah's garden feels like the best energy. I hope he doesn't mind. I did after all leave him a surprise..."

Kol shook his head. "I don't think that he'd mind-he kept saying that he was thinking of adding to it so the Mikaelson Roses will be fine where they are."

"Do you even have grimoires?" She asked as she went back to the food. "Where would you even keep them?"

"The library." Kol supplied to her. "Every single grimoire that I've collected will be in there in my section of it." He grinned. "Besides, I believe that Nik and Caroline are finished and would like to have dinner with us."

As if on cue Caroline waltzed in with Klaus behind, "mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Bonnie beamed.

"This smells heavenly. Let me guess; your portabello ravioli with red sauce and pesto?"

The other two settled and began eating Klaus was immediately surprised.

"This is actually quite good," Klaus grinned.

"Bonnie has many talents," Caroline offered wanting everyone to see the greatness in Bonnie that she does.


	25. Chapter 25

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 25**

Meanwhile, Rebekah and Stefan were sitting in the Salvatore boardinghouse with Damon and that dinner was tense. Damon was glowering at Rebekah who was steadfastly ignoring him and Stefan was pleading with everyone to at least try and get along, for his sake.

"You forget Stefan that I've already sampled original Barbie's greatest hits over there," Damon sneered. Stefan sighed as Rebekah growled.

"Yeah well Stefan was better," Rebekah replied haughtily, "every. single. time." Damon's sneer intensified.

"Of course you'd say that as you're allowing him a sample until you get tired of him." He didn't see the knife until it was in his gut and a fuming Rebekah toying with her fork in between her fingers.

"Didn't you also sample Caroline while she was human?" she asked in fake sweetness before her eyes and voice turned cold. "Be grateful that Nik's still clueless about it otherwise you'd be dead before dawn." Stefan put his hands on his face and groaned.

"This isn't the best family dinner nor is it what I wanted."

"I'm sorry," Rebekah sighed to Stefan. She took a deep breath and pulled the knife out of Damon before smiling. "Damon let us try something different. I'm not sampling Stefan. I have feelings for your brother...and you are very important to him so I want to try to do things differently." She offered an olive branch. Rebekah wasn't very good at playing nice but she wanted to; for Stefan.

Damon grumbled but nodded.

"Fine. We'll try to get along for my brother's sake." Stefan could hardly believe what he was hearing. Damon was willing to patch things up with Rebekah for him?

"Rebekah would you care for an after dinner drink?" Damon offered. "I'd offer you dessert but I didn't get any..."

"I'd love a drink," Rebekah smiled. They retired to the living room and Stefan put on some music while Damon got the drinks.

"I wonder how they're all getting on at the house," Rebekah said between sips of her drink. "I imagine Bonnie is trying to throw herself at Kol as we speak..."

"They could be having a nice dinner with everyone." Stefan argued softly to her. "Though Elena did need to talk to her family about the sacrifice and the fact that she's a vampire at the moment."

"I hope for Elijah's sake that her family dinner is going good."

It was at that moment Damon came back with drinks.

"That is one topic that shall remain off limits," Damon said evenly. "Now, how about we talk about..." Soon they were all talking and laughing together.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile at Elena's house dinner had started out awkward and gone downhill.

"YOU WHAT?" Jeremy yelled as he jumped up at the dinner table. "I know you just did not calmly announce that you allowed an original to kill you!"

"Jeremy..."

"Elena what were you thinking?" Jeremy yelled while Alaric took another long sip of his drink and then tried to calm Jeremy down but was brushed off by the angry teen.

"I love him Jeremy," Elena blurted. This had Alaric looking to Elijah for some kind of reassurances.

Elijah looked at Jeremy and offered him a smile.

"If it matters to you," he started. "I did not want her to go through with it but no one can make up her mind when she sets something to it."

Alaric nodded, knowing just how stubborn she is.

"You could have done something!" Jeremy protested, "Stefan would have done something!" Elena snapped and a moment later she had Jeremy pinned against a wall as he stared at her with wide-eyed shock. Her emotions wildly out of balance she bit him in the neck!

"She's lost control," Alaric observed.

Elijah pulled her off him and held her as she felt the tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe that she bit her own brother! - her little brother, whom she had read stories to.

"Maybe it's best if we could continue this later?" Elijah got out as he held Elena closer in his arms, hearing her sniffles. Jeremy's eyes were full of shock. That shock turned to anger as he looked at Elijah. Alaric stepped in before Jeremy could dig a deeper hole.

"Jeremy this is what happens when you throw too much stress at a new vampire. You need to let Elijah fulfill his role as her sire. Cool down and perhaps tomorrow if Elijah thinks its okay we can visit her at the mansion where there's a little less stress." Alaric said.

"Jeremy I'm so sorry," Elena sniffled out from against Elijah's chest. His anger ebbed away a little bit and sighed.

"I know you are," he said softly to her. "We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Elijah inclined his head a bit as to agree with him. Elena was silent on the way home and as soon as the car stopped she had flashed away although that was shaky at best.

"Welcome back," Klaus greeted Elijah as he made it inside. He didn't miss the frown on his brother's face. "Did they threaten to kill us all?" He asked knowing something had gone wrong.

"No, she accidentally attacked her brother while she was under stress." Elijah sighed.

"That must have been interesting," Klaus smirked. "I can't believe they were stupid enough to provoke a new vampire. I'm guessing the hunter knew better so it was likely baby Gilbert. I'm sure the doppelgänger is blaming herself for the whole thing..."

"You have no idea." Elijah managed to get out. "For now, brother, make sure that no one bothers us as I will try to calm her down."

"Of course." Klaus said, making a note to make sure Kol, the little witch and his Caroline not bug Elena and Elijah. The older one nodded and flashed off, intent on calming down his Lovely Elena.

He found her, in their room (he's been having trouble calling it 'his' as Elena's been staying in there with him) and she was on the bed, tearful.

Closing the door with his foot, he stripped off his suit jacket and made his way towards her. Getting on the bed, he held her and begun to calm her down.

"I bit him Elijah!" Elena worried, "he's lost his parents, Jenna and now not only did I tell him I died but I bit him! I could have killed him!" She was out of his arms and across the room in a flash.

She didn't get that far away from him as he grabbed her around the waist and just held her close.

"We all make mistakes-this was yours lovely-but do you believe that I haven't made any?" she didn't look him in the eye but he knew that she believed that he didn't. "There was a village that took me two nights to get to and I slaughtered everyone in there because I wasn't myself. I killed hundreds." She shivered but clung to him, afraid that she'll lose control and turn it off, becoming more like Katherine.

"Do you think that he forgives me? Really forgives me?" He kissed the top of her head, happy that he was calming her down.

"I'm sure of it lovely."

"Elijah I don't think I could come back from something like that. You're still so real but I don't think I could forgive myself," Elena said.

"Elena we can both try our hardest but I can almost guarantee you that at some point you will kill. I can also promise you that we will be there for you, my brothers, Rebekah and most likely even Caroline and Bonnie. What you need to remember is vampires, not humans are at the top of the food chain. You eat hamburgers and chicken, people are no different. We are evolved because we choose to go out of our way not to kill despite the fact that it is in your nature to do so Elena."

She couldn't fault him with that logic, no matter how hard she tried in her head to fault it. She couldn't so she just stayed in his arms and he moved her back into their room, cuddling her close.

VVVVVVVVVVVV


	26. Chapter 26

VVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 26**

Klaus did tell Kol, Bonnie and Caroline to not bother them and what had transpired at the Gilbert residence. Caroline nodded, agreeing with Klaus and had said, "Elijah needs to calm her down."

"Do you think that we can't?" Bonnie asked the blonde, feeling hurt. Though she did care for Jeremy, her main concern was the guilt he felt and what Elena was going through.

Caroline nodded again. "Trust me, he can calm her down." She already knew that when Elena was human, she nearly had a panic attack when Elijah just held her in his arms and was humming to her. Bonnie wouldn't know as it happened when she was still sort of with Jeremy in a way. Caroline swore to Elena that she would keep her secret and nothing will make her break that promise.

Bonnie settled in the library and settled a grimmoire in her lap. She needed to refocus after the emotional assault of the day. As she began to thumb through the pages she was looking for interesting spells that she had never seen before. This was a very old grimmoire and Bonnie wondered what language it was actually in. As she had gained power as a witch she had discovered that the languages in a grimmoire disappeared for her and she could suddenly read all the spells. It didn't work for any other documents but grimmoires she could read. She was grateful for a little while to just lose herself to discovering new spells.

Meanwhile Caroline was trying her hand with watercolors in Klaus' studio. She had snuck in while he had been elsewhere and hoped that he wouldn't mind. She had never tried her hand at this kind of artistic creativity. She decided to try a sailboat and was biting her lip as she worked.

"You might need a little help with that sail love." She quickly turned around to see Klaus there with a smirk. "The color needs to be...just right." He added as he swirled the white and the black together to make it grey. He smiled as he saw her do something that he found calming.

"I just wanted to see what it was like to do it," Caroline said shyly, "it's very hard. You're really talented Klaus." He nodded with a smile on his face as she stroked his ego.

"Yes well...it takes one many years to get this right." He kissed her cheek. "I've been doing this since my childhood and when I became a vampire, I began to develop my own style as well as which types of paints I prefer."

"So you don't prefer the watercolors do you?" she asked and he nodded.

"I only have them up here for beginners like yourself and Bekah."

"Well thanks for letting me try," Caroline smiled. She kissed him gently. "So how are you doing with everything?"

He sighed and moved to stand in front of her. "Honestly, I don't think that I've been this tired in my entire existence. Two baby vampires-one being a witch hybrid mind you-are challenging to help. One hates what she is, the other is afraid of losing what makes her who she is."

"Bonnie's getting used to it while Elena's scared of acting like Stefan," Caroline soothed. "Shutting it all off and becoming a Ripper and all."

"This is the first time Kol has truly sired someone; usually he turns them and either offs them within the week or he abandons them and someone has to put them down. I didn't actually know he'd be this good at siring," Klaus confided. "Thank goodness Bonnie seems to be embracing it because Elijah has his hands full. No one's first sire should be this difficult."

"Damon tried to stake me when I first turned and I had Stefan try to teach me control by following his animal diet." Caroline countered. "Before I had no idea of the supernatural but he was ready to kill me because it was his blood and Katherine smothered me."

His eyes narrowed. "You had no one to help you with this except for my friend the Rippah?" At her nod, he let out a low growl. "Love, maybe it's time I teach you how to be a true vampire?"

"You would teach me?" Caroline asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes love I would teach you...after all you are my vampire," Klaus said.

Those words were so endearing to her that she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him for all their worth. Steadying her in his arms, he flashed them against a wall and gave her kisses as well as nips to the skin that didn't break it to infect her with his venom.

There was no way he was going to endanger her now that he had her in his arms.

As that was going on, back at the boardinghouse, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon were telling stories of their childhoods that have gone past.

If anyone asked Stefan what the best day of his life was, he'd tell you that he wasn't sure-1920 when he met Rebekah or now as they're all telling stories.

"Yeah well the first time I was learning to ride a horse Elijah was leading the horse along and I was getting pretty confident. Next thing I know Kol has gotten in a spot and Elijah went to help. A couple of minutes later Klaus smacked the horse on the backside and it took off running with me holding on for dear life. That horse ran forever before Elijah rode alongside and got me off of it. It took a long time before he could convince me to try again."

"Ouch!" Damon sniggered. "Stefan was afraid of horses for years until I put his seven year old butt onto mine and made him run as fast as possible with me. To this day he's hated going on horses."

"Oh..." Rebekah frowned. She decided not to tell Damon that she and Stefan had enjoyed a perfect afternoon of horseback riding in Chicago when they had reunited in between Klaus' craziness. "Wow, I've really had a good time tonight, thank you Damon for having me."

"It's no problem Rebekah...just take good care of him for me." He looked at Stefan who decided to leave to go get their coats. "When our mother first became ill I promised her that I'd watch out for him but as we became vampires...I've been doing a horrible job of keeping that promise to her. I just want you to watch out for him, for me."

"I will," she said softly but raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to travel and maybe see parts of the world I've never seen." He smiled at her. "I'll text and call and visit for the holidays but otherwise, I want to find my other half out there."

"I'll take care of him I promise," Rebekah said gently, "don't be a stranger too long. I understand wanting to find love. I found it, lost it and found it again. Does Stefan know?"

"He doesn't know yet as I'm going to be leaving in a few days time. I'll tell him soon Rebekah, don't worry." Kissing her cheek, he smiled at her. "I'll probably make my first stop Miami. Then drive from there to California to see what the girls are really like over there."

As Stefan returned the couple made their way back to the Mikaelson mansion.

"I hope you don't mind staying here but with all of my brothers out I really want to be with my family. I hope that we all stick together for a few decades at least like this," Rebekah said. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of a broom sweeping the staircase all by itself.

"Who's been watching Fantasia?" Stefan asked as he tried to side step the broom which kept following him. He growled at the thing before Rebekah asked, "Fantasia?"

"An old Disney movie." They looked to see Bonnie up there with the grimoire in her hand. "I saw the spell and wanted to try it."

Stefan wanted to say something when the broom began to hit him. Repeatedly.

With a swipe of her hand Bonnie silenced the broom.

"Sorry Stefan"

"Well next time you think about trying a spell in this house would you at least pick one that you can control," Rebekah growled. "That one quite obviously got away from you."

Bonnie looked at her a long moment.

"Well it didn't turn out too good in Fantasia either," She sighed. "Have a good night."

VVVVVVVVVVVV


	27. Chapter 27

VVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 27**

Bonnie made her way to Kol's room and bypassed him on the bed heading straight for the balcony. She wished that she could hide her feelings from him - from all of them. Why did everyone take to Elena and Caroline no matter what they did but when she did what was asked of her she was the pariah? With a deep sigh she looked out at the stars.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Kol asked her as he stepped outside to stand behind her.

"I don't want to come between you and your family. I know it's been a long time since you've all been together like this. It was so surreal when you all lost your memories and we were all getting along together. I should have known it was too good to last. Everyone loves Elena so she doesn't even know what it's like to be on the outside and apparently Caroline has charmed her way in as well but I don't make friends easily and I don't want you to be ostracized for being with me."

He let out a breath of air. "I'm not going to be ostracized by my relationship with you. As for the girls? The only reason Elena managed to charm her way into the family was by doing the sacrifice twice for Nik and Elijah's thing for doppelgängers." He smiled at her. "Caroline is a breath of fresh air for us."

This was put to the test the next morning when Rebekah took Caroline out shopping with her. Bonnie decided to settle at the dining room table and dumped out a 3000 piece puzzle. Elena was sipping coffee and sorting edge pieces one at a time. They were still working on the border when Klaus passed through.

"Good morning Bonnie and Elena."

"Morning," both girls replied.

"Decided not to go shopping?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said before Elena had to admit that she couldn't handle it. "I decided to work on this. I can't wait to see what it's a picture of."

"You know the picture is on the front of the box," he said moving for the lid.

"Don't tell me. I kind of consider that cheating." She put together one whole edge and smiled with accomplishment.

"I think it's a building..." Elena turned her head to look at the pieces, "maybe..."

"I think you're right...it definitely does look like a building." Klaus said before his phone went off. "Excuse me ladies." He said as he left them doing their puzzle.

"At least this isn't about cats that look alike." Elena giggled.

Bonnie groaned. "That was bad."

"And we did it while sick with the flu remember?" Elena got out.

They both nearly fell off their chairs, hugging and laughing.

It was this sight that Elijah and Kol walked in on.

The two girls and an unfinished puzzle.

"You know it's not done until all the pieces are together right?" Kol teased.

"We're just thankful it's not a bunch of look-a-like cats," Elena said.

"You know the picture's on the front of the..." Elijah reached for the box lid.

"No! That's sort of cheating," Elena said with a smile to Bonnie.

"Why don't you join us?" Elena offered. Kol settled at the table and started trying to put together some of the edge pieces that Elena had sorted out.

"No I don't think its cats...but this could be the ocean and the sky...see the different blues..." Kol mused as they worked.

"Maybe..." Elena couldn't stop giggling from earlier.

"Why were you both hugging and being thankful that this wasn't about a bunch of lookalike cats?" Elijah asked as he moved into one of the chairs. Elena quickly moved into his lap.

"When Bonnie and I had the flu when we were younger," Elena was saying. "We stayed up in my room and tried doing this five hundred piece puzzle on cats and it turned out that all the cats in the puzzle looked alike."

"Who bought the puzzle?" Kol asked, quite curious.

"Jeremy."

"He knew that we liked puzzles and cats so he thought it would be a good challenge to keep our minds off how bad we felt," Elena added, "unfortunately all the cats in the puzzle were like from the same litter or something and they were white with black spots. With our fevers it took a lot longer and we got a couple of the pieces stuck together wrong. It kept us occupied but it was definitely a challenge. Bonnie and I were together the whole week while we were sick so at least it wasn't so bad."

"Where was Caroline when this happened?" Klaus asked as he appeared behind them.

"Visiting someone in her family." Bonnie tried thinking of who it was but it escaped her.

"She was with her aunt and they were going to see her grandmother." Elena said to him, noting how Bonnie was stuck. "Her parents were really sick like Bonnie and I so they sent her to the next town over where her aunt and grandma lived to watch her."

"She called like every twenty minutes though," Bonnie remembered with a smile. "Finally your mom just left the upstairs extension of the house phone in your room."

"Ugh, I was just remembering how awful that medicine tasted," Elena made an awful face and Bonnie joined her as she also remembered. They put the last edge piece of the puzzle together by then and started trying to put together parts of the interior.

While the girls were doing their puzzle, Rebekah and Caroline were shopping.

"Do all women dress like sluts?" Rebekah asked. Every single woman they've come across was dressed in little pieces of fabric they called clothes.

"Not all." Caroline answered.

"I'd like to think Elena, Bonnie and I don't venture into the slut category," Caroline defended, "but yes too many women think they have to have everything on display to be sexy."

"No, sexy is an attitude," Rebekah smiled, "and you can do it with a pair of jeans and a long sleeve button-up shirt on. Besides men like to wonder what is underneath...what's more fun - unwrapping the presents under the tree Christmas morning or seeing that someone else already has?"

"I agree with you on that." Caroline smiled at her. "Sexy is an attitude and not a look." The two blondes giggled and walked off into other stores.

By the time the two blondes returned home Elijah, Elena, Kol and Bonnie were putting the finishing touches on their puzzle which had turned out to be a photo of homes on a hillside in Italy with the ocean at the bottom and sky up above.

"Wow, great puzzle," Bonnie smiled, "thank you everyone for putting it together with us."

"I thought for sure it was a clay pot with flowers there for a while," Elena commented.

Bonnie turned to stare at her. "Are you remembering that one other one we ended up doing with Caroline?" Caroline groaned and they turned to see her.

"Don't mention the daffodil puzzle ever again!" She ended up walking towards them. "It was the worst one ever!"

"The lookalike cats beat that one though." Elena countered and Caroline groaned again, remembering that one.

"Lookalike cats?" Rebekah frowned while Kol and Elijah were laughing along with the girls.

"It's kind of a long story but Bonnie and I were sick with the flu and the puzzle was black and white spotted cats that looked all alike," Elena explained. "It took us forever to get that thing together but after several mishaps we finally did it!"

"Who would buy you such a thing?" she asked as her frown deepened. Elena and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"Jeremy did." Caroline told her with a smile. "I was with him and I tried telling him to get the flowers but he said no." She huffed. "I'm still annoyed with him for choosing that cat one!"

"Why didn't you do the puzzle with them?" Rebekah shot her question at Caroline in curiosity.

"I was staying with my aunt and we were 'visiting' my grandmother which was basically her dropping me off there so the woman could watch me."

"Her family didn't want her to get the flu from us," Elena added.

Rebekah nodded, that made sense. "We picked out clothes for all of you." she said as she held up the bags. "Here's a bag for you," she passed one along to Kol. "It also has some clothes for the witch." She added as her eyes met Bonnie's. "A bag for you," passing it over to Elena she nodded. "One for you," she shoved it into Elijah's arms. "It's not suits as you seem to live in them!"

Caroline began laughing. "I had no idea what she picked out as I did the shopping for the girls."

"Thank you Rebekah," Bonnie smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Yes thank you Rebekah," Elena added. The girls rummaged in the bags. Kol got two more pairs of designer jeans and some t-shirts with prints on them. Bonnie quickly fell in love with another pair of her favorite jeans - because they had 'just the right fit' and an emerald green dolman sleeved blouse. Plus there was a heather grey, knee length Jersey dress in there.

"This is fantastic! Thank you!" Bonnie enthused again. Elena had gotten her favorite kind of jeans, a red, knee-length one shoulder dress, a navy, sleeveless top with a keyhole neckline and a purple blouse.

"Thank you Rebekah and Caroline. I appreciate you thinking of me when I couldn't go out...so what's in your bag?" She looked to Elijah curious.

Elijah pulled out jeans, button up shirts and boots. "Really sister?" he asked but Elena hugged Rebekah. That threw her for a loop.

"Thank you!" grabbing Elijah's hand, she flashed them upstairs to their room and ordered him to dress semi casually for the day.

"Klaus are we going to have those lessons this afternoon?" Caroline asked pointedly. It took Klaus a moment but he finally realized she was talking about vampire lessons.

"Of course," he smiled.

"BonBon I thought we'd head to the woods and see what kind of balance we can get between your vampire side and your witch side," Kol suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I want to know what I can and can't do if we get into trouble," Bonnie said. "Elena do you and Elijah want to join us? We could call Matt and get him to help with your training. I know I could still use some practice at all this vampire stuff and two originals couldn't possibly hurt..."

"We'll be there soon!" Elena called while she was on her sire's lap, kissing him and smiling. God, even without suits on, he was still hot.

VVVVVVVVVVVV


	28. Chapter 28

VVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 28**

Elijah, Elena, Kol, Bonnie and Matt all met at a clearing in the woods. Kol and Elijah heard Matt coming first several seconds before the girls turned their heads towards the human's arrival. Matt looked a little nervous but brave at the same time.

"Glad you came Matt," Bonnie smiled and she walked over to hug Matt. It was a personal test of her control.

"Oh you _do_ smell good..." Bonnie grinned as she pulled back and Matt was obviously shocked. He turned to Elena and saw that she was gripping Elijah tightly to restrain herself.

"It's okay Elena," Matt encouraged, "you're going to get the hang of this..."

"Elijah is a master in control Elena," Kol encouraged. "You're going to be fine."

"You weren't any slouch either," Bonnie said to Kol.

"When I choose to exercise control I can," Kol agreed.

"Okay Elena. You're going to do this and once you get through this you'll be fine," Elijah said. "You just have to understand the control that you have over human life. You hear his heartbeat right?"

Elena nodded.

"Good that's important, as you feed you need to concentrate on that heartbeat but don't let it drive you into a frenzy. You need to feel each beat as that person's life force and when the rhythm changes you have got to pull back," Elijah instructed. He looked to the young man before him.

"Matt this is her first human so it might be a little rough for you and I'm sorry but I do appreciate your help in this matter. Do not worry she will be able to do this but if she cannot Kol and I are here." Matt nodded and stood his ground as Elijah advanced on him and by extension Elena who was still clinging to him.

"Okay lovely, focus on this task and remember that you have my blood in your system. Draw on that strength," he whispered close to her ear. She nodded and as she grabbed his wrist, she bit into it. Moaning at the taste, she began to take deep pulls when she heard it. It was little but it was still there. A little small fraction of a difference in heartbeat and she pulled away from him.

"You did it." Elijah whispered to her and she turned to stare at him. Wiping the blood off her face, she watched, mesmerized, as he licked the blood off his fingers. Elijah then opened his wrist and offered it to Matt watching as the young man's wound healed.

"That hardly hurt," Matt encouraged her.

"You should never feed from the same person more than once in twenty-four hours because it could endanger them," Elijah advised. "Since so many of your friends already know about the supernatural I would probably advise you to forgo the compelling so that they can regulate all of you and we can avoid any accidents." Kol nodded his agreement.

"Well I intend to mostly stick with blood bags," Bonnie said and Elena nodded her head.

"Well that may not always be available and you should know how to feed responsibly if it's not," Elijah replied. "Now Kol do you want to go over speed. Lovely don't look at me like that...remember this morning?" Elena had accidentally flashed down the hall, miscalculated and broken a table and sculpture. She blushed as much as any vampire could.

You told me that it was a horrible scultpure of you!" she told him, embarrassed. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You made it up to me," he murmured as he nipped at her lower lip before kissing her.

"Okay," Kol said trying to get the focus back, "we're going to practice running and maneuvering. Here's how it's going to happen. You see the large tree down there? Focus on it Elena and now I want you to run to it - as fast as you can. Remember to focus on the destination." Elena took off and flashed to the tree. Then Elena came back as Bonnie was supposed to go to the tree. One of them lost focus and suddenly the two vampires tumbled back to normal speed and landed in a heap. Kol flashed to them and helped them up.

"Okay try it again," Kol said. Soon he had them weaving through trees and jumping a small creek bed. When they arrived back at the clearing both girls felt accomplished.

"I did it!" Elena was on a high and jumped into Elijah's arms. "I did it!"

"You did Lovely, you did." He told her with a warm smile.

Meanwhile Kol kissed Bonnie passionately, "I'm proud of you. You're beautiful like this you know. Now we're going to practice a little combat. Being a vampire gives you great strength but you need great control if you want your attacks or defense to be effective." Kol said and in a flash he had Elena out of Elijah's arms and Elijah on the ground. That lasted about five seconds before Elijah reversed the position but then when Kol slammed Elijah up against a tree it was obvious that Elijah was trying to break free but couldn't. There was a reason that his siblings called him the most lethal of them all. He held Elijah there for a second before he released him and then patted him on the back.

"Wow," Elena and Bonnie were both impressed by how the originals could overpower one another.

Before Kol could begin the lesson Bonnie decided to attack him. She flashed behind him intending to catch him from behind but Kol whipped around at the last second and thrust her to the ground. Bonnie was unnecessarily breathless as she stared up at him.

"Rule one, be aware of your surroundings," Kol said as he helped her up. "Rule two, if at all possible know your attackers tendencies - are they impulsive, emotional, crazy? All of these things affect your fight style." Elena decided to try throwing a punch and then a kick at Kol. The punch missed but she landed the kick, this gave Kol the opportunity to grab her foot. As he moved to pull her feet out from under her Elena turned the momentum into a flip and landed on her feet. Kol smiled with admiration.

"Rule three, use your surroundings to your advantage. Rule four don't lose your head or you'll lose your head."

"Alright Elena let's see it," Kol said. "Bonnie practice with Elijah please."

The two combatants nodded at each other.

Elena decided to use the surroundings to her advantage and as he tried to grab her, she moved so that she was slightly hidden behind the tree and when he went to punch her, she dodged and kicked him in the side, causing him to double over. She brought her knee up and it hit him in the chin.

"Bloody hell!" Kol got out.

"Tell me about it," Elijah groaned where he was on the ground and Bonnie had both his arms hiked up behind his back. "Are you sure they didn't have this lesson already?"

Bonnie had been caught by Elijah but had run up a nearby tree allowing her to flip over him. She got both arms behind his back and hard thrust him into the ground.

"Cheer squad rules," Elena grinned and Bonnie joined her. Then they helped the men up.

"Cheer squad?" Kol asked. The two girls nodded.

"We were cheerleaders," Elena explained as she hopped onto Elijah's back, "that and the fact that while I was trained by Alaric who's a hunter, I was secretly teaching Bonnie what I learned on the side." The two men let out sighs and groans. Bonnie smiled and did the same thing that Elena did-she hopped onto Kol's back.

Elijah looked to Kol and a moment later both men took off at vampire speed with the girls on their backs. They raced all the way to a nearby bridge and without hesitation they jumped and dove the very long distance into the water below. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. When they settled in the water below Bonnie felt Kol swimming for the surface and by the time they came up Elijah and Elena were already there.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie gasped and Elena was grinning.

"Okay being a vampire isn't so bad..." Bonnie smiled.

"That was so fun! I wanna do it again!" Elena got out in a rush. She was a thrill seeker and Jeremy had jokingly called her an 'adrenaline junkie' which she realized was true. Elijah looked at her with a smile and removed her from his back so that he could hold her.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He whispered in her ear and she broke out into a grin.

"I love you more Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm going to be sick," Kol teased – a moment later Elena left Elijah's arms and flashed away. Elijah frowned for a moment.

"She'll be back," Bonnie smiled and pointed to the bridge. Elijah watched as Elena jumped from the bridge and dove into the water again.

Kol snickered. "She does tha-AAAA!" he shrieked as Elena popped up right in front of him, scaring him. She giggled and floated on over back to Elijah.

"So do you feel a little better about being a vampire?" Elijah asked Elena. "I think both of you are going to be fine. Control seems to come naturally to you - could be because you have original blood in your veins."

"That's actually very rare these days," Kol said.

"How many sires do you have?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Still in existence?" Kol asked. "My direct descendants there are only two." That statement made the girls blink owlishly at them.

"Two?" they asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, only two."

"For reasons I'm sure you both know about by now we don't tell anyone else how many sires we have," Elijah said. "besides Kol's descendants made quite a lot of descendants before they were offed."

"Yes well Elijah has one and only one descendant," Kol said.

Elijah glared at him before turning to Elena warmly. "You're the only one." He told her lightly and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and wound up wrapping her arms around him. Her legs went around his waist and tried pulling him closer to her.

"If it makes you feel better darling the only sire I have a connection is with you," Kol told Bonnie.

"I love you just as you are," Bonnie smiled. They swam a while longer and then made their way back to the mansion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	29. Chapter 29

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 29**

Once they got to the mansion, it was pandemonium as Caroline was throwing vases at Klaus who was dodging.

"Do I even want to know?" Elijah asked as he felt a headache appear.

"He's teaching me aim." Caroline explained.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelped as one of those vases were coming her direction and with a swipe of her hand she split it in two.

"Okay that's enough," Klaus said as he stopped. Caroline decided to throw one last vase and it shattered against the side of Klaus' head. Kol found that hilarious but then so did everyone else.

Rebekah sighed and shot a look at Bonnie. "Use whatever spell you have to clean this mess up."

Bonnie nodded and as she saw Rebekah leave, she knew that it'll be a while before Rebekah accepts her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and as she began to chant all the pieces from the broken vases levitated into the air. It obviously took some concentration to keep thousands of pieces levitating like that. As Bonnie moved her hands the pieces all came together into a group. Anticipating her needs Caroline hurried off and returned with a trashcan. Bonnie carefully relocated all of the pieces into the trashcan and the spell was finished. She smiled thankful that her powers seemed to be coming back into focus. She was embracing both of her sides and finding balance.

"Bonnie that still amazes me and even more now that you're a vampire and a witch," Elena smiled. Elijah had his arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled up at him.

"Why are you all wet?" Caroline just noticed that they were, indeed, wet.

The two girls who were soaked grinned before smiling at her.

"Training." They said.

"I need that kind of training," Caroline smiled.

"How did your training go?" Elena asked Caroline.

Klaus groaned as did Caroline.

"Horrible. He tried teaching me to feed from the vein but he nearly killed the person and then he has me do the speed test which ends up with me on my back and him being pushed into a tree because Tyler stopped us."

"Location. location, location," Kol chanted to Klaus then he smirked at him, "do I need to teach your lover how to be a proper vampire, brother?"

Klaus tackled him and the two volatile brothers began to beat the other up while everyone-minus Rebekah-watched.

"Should we stop this?" Elena asked worriedly to Elijah who was shaking his head at them.

"No-let them get it out of their system." He looked at the three vampires and smiled. "Would you all like something to drink?"

"Yes please!" Caroline and Bonnie said happily and he ushered all three girls into the kitchen where he got glasses and filled them up with blood and cranberry juice.

"Oh this is fantastic," Bonnie closed her eyes as she savored the drink. "I think we should take Caroline and Klaus training with us."

"Especially speed training," Elena grinned and Bonnie nodded.

"Why speed training?" Caroline frowned.

"Well the starting isn't bad but the stopping is great!" Bonnie replied cryptically.

Caroline looked like she was going to ask more when the sounds of more vases breaking made Elijah sigh.

"Twenty more vases are gone. Rebekah will slaughter them." He groaned. Bonnie winced and wouldn't wish Rebekah's wrath upon anyone.

"Do you think we should get some more? Just to appease her?" Bonnie asked. Elena stiffened at the thought of going out into the public. What if she had another breakdown and Elijah wasn't there?

Caroline and Elijah saw Elena stiffen and nodded.

"I'll get the car ready with Elena." Elijah got out. "Would you two inform Rebekah of what has been happening to her vases and that we are going to buy her more to replace the ones that have been breaking due to Niklaus and Kol?"

"Sure," Caroline replied and she brought Bonnie along with her.

"Klaus and Kol are responsible for all the vases being broken but we're going with Elijah to replace them for you," Caroline said when they found Rebekah in the library.

"Oh joy," Rebekah snorted out. "They're ruining my collection and Elijah's going to buy more." She looked at them and nodded. "Have fun on your little outing with Elijah you two." Returning to her book-surprisingly, it wasn't Twilight as it was by some new author. Caroline and Bonnie left the room at human speed and made it out to the car where Elena was in the passenger seat with a paper bag crumbled in her hands.

"Just breathe, relax," Elijah soothed. "Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here. I promise."

"What if I had another incident like I did with Jeremy?"

He shook his head. "You did well with Matt earlier. I'll be with you the entire way, okay?"

She nodded.

"I won't let you do anything Elena," Caroline tried to comfort her. "I can tell if you're getting like that before it happens."

"We've got to practice," Bonnie said, "this is our life now. You can't stay at home with Elijah forever as much as you might like to. Who would shoot down my bad fashion choices?"

She laughed. "I've done it only twice-shooting down bad fashion choices is all Caroline!"

Caroline nodded. "Those pants were horrible and that shirt! I had to burn it as it was a crime against everything!"

"It was lime green and a workout shirt." Bonnie pointed out. "You didn't burn Elena's workout clothes."

Elena groaned. "Jeremy gave them to her and she lit them on fire."

They all entered the mall and Bonnie closed her eyes a moment wishing she didn't have to breathe at the moment. She tried to remember everything Kol had taught her. She was fine as they walked along until they reached a crowd of excited shoppers; all of that wonderful blood in a symphony of different aromas. It was like entering a coffee shop or a Godiva store. She reached over and gripped Caroline's hand nervously.

"You're doing great Bonnie." Caroline encouraged. Elena, on the other hand, never left Elijah's side and he had one hand on her lower back.

"Just breathe." He soothed to both Bonnie and Elena. Elena nodded as did Bonnie but her breathing technique was quick.

She wanted to leave quickly.

As they began looking at the vases Elijah asked them plenty of questions. Bonnie was amazed when she realized half an hour had passed while both she and Elena were shopping like the old times. They picked out plenty of vases in crystal and china to replace the ones that had been broken. They loaded a multitude of boxes into the car and Bonnie smiled feeling accomplished.

"See Elena, we made it and we didn't hurt anyone. Once I got distracted the rest of my mind took over and I didn't think about it really," Bonnie enthused.

Elena smiled as she realized the same thing about herself though her distraction was right next to her. She felt him slip into her mind a little bit and she nearly moaned out loud while they were shopping. He must have known as he kept giving her little smirks.

As soon as they arrived home Kol looked to Elijah in silent question. Elijah gave him a curt nod and a quick smile and Kol relaxed. He greeted Bonnie with a kiss and Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms.

"Okay since you three broke the vases I think it's only fair that you put them back up," Elena dictated to Klaus, Caroline and Kol.

"Come on I'll help," Bonnie smiled at Kol and began opening one of the boxes.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked. Elena smiled sadly.

"More family time and hopefully, I won't nearly eat them." Elijah winced and as they left, Klaus and Kol looked at each other.

"What do you think is going to happen this time?" Kol asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe her brother's calmed down enough to talk to her?"

As they arrived at the Gilbert residence Alaric answered the door. He was surprised for half a second and then he smiled at Elena and welcomed her in with a hug which Elena made brief. As she stepped inside Alaric welcomed Elijah in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Alaric offered. "Jeremy, Elena's here," he called upstairs.

"He's probably got his headphones on again," Alaric muttered, "I yelled for ten minutes yesterday and he didn't hear a damn thing."

Elena walked upstairs and found Jeremy plugged in to his headphones. At first he was surprised to see her but his surprise quickly turned to anger. He took his headphones off.

"Get out Elena," he growled.

"Not going to happen," Elena said bravely.

"What are you going to do bite me?" Jeremy yelled loudly. In the kitchen Elijah headed towards the entry and the stairs when Alaric stopped him with a tentative hand.

"Nope," Elena said as she leaned against the far wall. She wasn't closing the distance but she wasn't leaving either.

"If he provokes her she could bite him again," Elijah pointed out.

"Then he'll learn his lesson hopefully about provoking vampires and maybe even siblings," Alaric said taking a sip of his drink. "She's not an original Elijah. Jeremy could restrain her if he truly had to. They need to learn to exist with one another..."

"I'm just worried about her." Elijah sighed and Alaric rubbed his hand to his forehead.

"Elena, just get out!" Jeremy was angry at her as well as furious. She allowed herself to become the one thing that he hated more than he thought possible.

"Not happening little brother so suck it up." She bit back at him with a tone that he remembered her using on him when he would throw a tantrum about his English homework and she forced him to do it.

"Why become like this?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Because I'm in love with Elijah and I want dozens of lifetimes with him," Elena said gently as she moved over to his desk chair and sat down. "If Anna had offered it to you what would you have said?"

"I'd have said no!" Jeremy yelled. "I wouldn't have died to love someone. I would have thought of my family!"

"I'm right here Jeremy! I haven't left you!" Elena sprang to her feet again.

"You're dead Elena! You're a freakin' vampire and if I pull that ring off your finger you'd be ash in seconds!" Jeremy yelled and Elijah was at the doorway in a second.

"It's okay Elijah," Elena sighed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You were okay with my being with Stefan Jere. What changed? Is it because it's Elijah?"

"He betrayed you and got Aunt Jenna killed for his brother's sacrifice that you did twice already!"

Elena glared at him.

"Jenna wasn't even his first choice! Did you know that Klaus would have used Katherine or even Caroline for that damn curse his own mother placed him under?" She turned on her heel and left her brother's room, Elijah right behind her.

She walked defiantly down the stairs and made it as far as the living room where she took one good look at the picture over the mantle of her family taken her sophomore year and she began to sink as anguished sobs escaped her body. Elijah swept her into his arms and settled on the couch with her. Alaric went to the kitchen for some brandy to calm someone's nerves.

In his room Jeremy felt his sister's sobs. She cried just like the same Elena only this time she was crying because of him. She had come to him and he was pushing her away again. He felt pretty wretched. He opened the door and came cautiously down the stairs. When he reached the living room he was met by Elijah's cold stare where the original cradled Elena in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"This was at your hands Jeremy. Do you feel better now?" the original asked.

"Why do you even care?" Jeremy snarled at him, angry at the original for everything that's transpired because of his family. "You allowed her to die twice already!"

Alaric came back in with a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Jeremy glared at Elijah and left the house for a walk, not wanting to be around them at the moment.

"I am sorry," Alaric sighed.

"It's not your fault," Elena sniffled as she righted herself and scooted to sit beside Elijah on the couch, "it's mine. He was counting on me and even though I didn't intend to I guess I did die and leave him. I just don't understand why he can't see that I'm the same Elena right here in front of him. This was my choice! I did one selfish thing and everyone is going to make sure I pay for it!" Alaric passed Elijah a glass of brandy but Elena intercepted it and downed it in one gulp making a face as it burned on the way down.

"No one else has made you pay for it," Elijah told her. "Rebekah, Caroline, my brothers Niklaus and Kol, Bonnie...none of them have made you pay for this."

"Stefan has and I know that Damon is." She buried her face in his chest, her tears ruining his shirt. "I wanted to do this and now..."

"They're idiots but they also love you." Alaric said, trying to speak in a sympathetic tone which was working.

"I know," Elena sighed, "but it's not like I could take it back...and I don't want to. I just hate this feeling; this guilt."

"Ric, whose-" the words died on Damon Salvatore's lips as he walked through the door and saw Elena sitting next to Elijah all teary-eyed.

"Elena," Damon greeted. His face was surprisingly full of concern and he covered half the room but he didn't dare come any closer considering whose arms she was in. "What's wrong?" Elijah couldn't believe it. It appeared that perhaps Damon Salvatore really did love Elena enough to put his desires aside for her happiness.

"I transitioned." She replied softly, not wanting to leave Elijah's arms. Damon took one good look and glared at Elijah.

"She had your blood in her when she died, huh?" At Elijah's nod, Damon growled.

"Why not Caroline's blood? That would have been better. Not yours."

"I wanted it to be Elijah's blood." Elena said in that same soft voice but this time, there was a hint of defiance to it.

"Then why are you so upset?" Damon asked gently.

"Jeremy is furious at me," Elena explained.

"Jeremy's a punk," Damon scoffed. "He's not quite seventeen Elena. He doesn't get it yet. You're a little more seasoned; I call it all that vampire blood you've had - Stefan's, mine, Klaus', Caroline's and of course Elijah's. You see the world a little differently. Would you like me to change his mind?"

She shook her head. "No, he'll come around one day."

Elijah nodded. He knew that the stubborn boy would come around-he just hoped that it was soon.

"Why don't we go out drinking tonight Damon?" Alaric suggested, subtly pushing said vampire out the door.

"Sure-I'm in need of a drink and I do need to talk to you." He added and the two left Elena and Elijah all alone in her house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	30. Chapter 30

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 30**

"Well that was a little odd," Elena said once they had left. "Well I suppose we should..." Elena stopped mid-thought and looked to Elijah. "Would you indulge one of my fantasies?"

"You fantasized about me?" Elijah smirked. Elena blushed.

"You're a handsome thousand year old vampire...of course I fantasized about you."

"What did you fantasize about?"

"Come in through my window, confess your feelings for me and then make love to me," Elena blushed.  
He gave her a heated glance and was outside quickly. She flashed up to her room and as she closed the door, he was already waiting for her in front of the window. As she made her way to him, at a human speed, he wasted no time getting to her quicker and pulling her flush against him, he began to declare his feelings for her.

"I've loved you and only you in my thousand years of living on this plane. If I could, I would make sure that you were mine for eternity."

She lifted up her head and began to kiss him. Lifting her up, he made sure that her legs were around his waist and he laid her down on the bed, stripping off her clothes at the same time as he placed open mouthed kisses along her throat.

VVVVVVVV

As Klaus was putting up the last of the new vases, he saw Caroline was grumbling.

"What's the matter love?" He asked and she looked at him.

"My mother called. She wants to see me and to see how I'm doing."

"I'll accompany you," Klaus offered. He couldn't believe he was offering to go visit the girl's mother like a dutiful boyfriend but the words had been out of his mouth as naturally as if he'd asked for blood.

She stared at him and he heard laughter coming from Kol.

"My brother's whipped like a puppy dog!" He crowed happily but he had no time to dodge the fist that hit him in the gut.

"You do know you promised to have dinner with my Dad tonight right?" Bonnie said. "To discuss the fact that we're going to be living together? Klaus could you not bruise him too bad. I don't want my Dad to wonder what goes on up here..."

A laugh came from Rebekah who just walked in on the scene. "You're both whipped." She teased. "All three brothers are whipped by girls."

"What about Finn?" Caroline asked. "Is he as whipped as these two?"

"Oh yes love," Klaus got out once he was beside Rebekah and away from Kol who had a bloody nose at the moment. "Though I do wonder where that suicidal bastard is."

"I could do a location spell to find him for you." Bonnie told him as she went to check on Kol.

"Were you serious?" Kol asked gently pinning her against the wall as she encountered him in the bathroom. "You want to live with me?"

"You don't want to live with me?" Bonnie worried. Kol silenced her with a long kiss.

VVVVVVVV

Later that evening Klaus and Kol were both dressed up to depart with their girlfriends.

"You're right they're definitely in love," Stefan smiled to Rebekah. "It's admittedly much quieter in Mystic Falls though. I for one am in favor of it. How about I make my girlfriend some pasta primavera?"

"I have a feeling that she would be up to it." She smiled and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, he took her hand and they went into the kitchen where they started making dinner for the two of them.

Kol was staring at Bonnie as she was looking at the house with trepidation.

"Please be on your very best behavior," Bonnie worried.

"I do know how to do the whole boyfriend thing Bonnie. I'm sure it hasn't changed much in the last three hundred years," Kol grinned. As Bonnie entered her house she quickly had to remember to invite Kol over the threshold before her father noticed.

"Mr. Bennett," Kol greeted with a handshake and already things were off to a good start. By the middle of the meal Kol and Bonnie's father were thick as thieves and Bonnie was utterly in shock as she watched Kol exercise every bit of his charm even though her father knew full well who and what Kol was.

Over at Caroline's house, it was a different matter and the dinner was a bit of a tense affair. Liz was trying hard to be on her best behavior like Klaus was until Tyler showed up.

"Tyler," Liz greeted him apprehensively at the door. "We were just sitting down to dinner..."

"We? Is Caroline home?"

"She's visiting with her boyfriend."

"You let him in your house!" Tyler exploded and then walked into the dining room as well.

"Fancy seeing you here mate," Klaus said with a grin and raised brows. Tyler promptly punched him wanting to wipe that smug expression off his face.

Caroline gave him a heated glare. "You idiot! Why would you do that?"

"He deserved it Care!" Tyler explode. "Do you know all the horrible crap he's done?"

"I do and I still love him Tyler!" She shouted at him. "He has only picked me because he loves me more than you have!"

"Okay that's enough of that," Liz said with authority, "Tyler I won't stand for that in my home."

"You know what he's done right? He's murdered hundreds of people! He's a monster and you're throwing me out?"

"Klaus is having a civilized dinner with my daughter and I, Tyler. I think it's time you let this go."

"Are you serious Sheriff?" Tyler looked at her like she was crazy. "There's no way that anyone could have a civilized dinner with him! No way!"

"We actually are having one." Caroline pointed out. "It was going pretty well until you barged in here." She had a hard gaze in her eyes. "Tyler, I don't want to hash out anything with you at this moment as I remember breaking up with you when you told me that you never really loved me."

"I had to lie to protect you!" She scoffed.

"It wasn't me that you were protecting." She snapped.

"Tyler, mate you are upsetting the ladies," Klaus said evenly. "I believe they have asked you to leave. Do you need me to assist you with that?" A timer went off at that moment.

"Caserole's done," Caroline said trying to get focus back on the dinner. She had really wanted this to go well. It was kind of important to her that her mother liked Klaus.

Tyler wanted to argue but he did, indeed, leave and Liz sighed.

"Would you like something stronger to drink Sheriff?" Klaus asked.

"No, thank you. I've got to pull the graveyard shift tonight," Liz said. "So I've been hearing some talk...Bonnie Bennett has practically moved in with your family...Elena Gilbert too..."

Klaus nodded. "That is true...I have a feeling that both girls need to be around us to learn better control." He gave Caroline a look. "Elena was okay today but we still aren't sure about when she could go off and sadly hurt someone."

"You do realize how it looks to the community at large..." Liz began treading lightly. "It looks like these girls are living with your brothers."

"Actually they are mom," Caroline said, "Bonnie's deeply in love with Kol and I think the same thing can be said for Elijah and Elena."

"Let me come to the point then at the risk of my own peril," Liz turned to Klaus bravely, "what are your intentions with regards to my daughter? I'm assuming I didn't make Caroline's favorite casserole just because she was hungry."

"I was hoping to get your blessing in me formally asking to date your daughter." Klaus decided to get right to the point. "Caroline wants us to get together and I would like to get to know you better. This whole evening was meant for us to formally meet."

Liz had to admit that the Original Hybrid had guts but she wasn't going to say anything yet until she knew what his intentions truly were.

"Do you love my daughter?" Klaus nodded.

"I do. Out of my thousand years of life...the one thing that was lost to me was placed with you to cherish." He smiled and grabbed Caroline's hand. "Caroline is my humanity."

Liz studied the two of them for a long moment, "I pride myself on having raised my daughter with a good head on her shoulders. She has grown to be brave, headstrong and heart sure. If she has chosen you to love then my daughter's heart is guiding her. I expect my trust in you with regards to my only daughter to be rewarded. I expect your family to be model citizens here in Mystic Falls. The death count has been far too high recently..."

"We will be on our best behavior as we want this as our new home as well." He gave her a charming smile and as he let go of Caroline's hand, he moved back into the kitchen and pulled out Liz's chair for her as well as Caroline's.

That dinner ended up with Liz accepting that Caroline and Klaus being together was a good thing.

VVVVVVVVV


End file.
